He's Crying
by Kim Han Byun
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 UPDATE!] "Luhan memiliki sejuta rahasia yang tidak di ketahui Sehun. Tragedi Kris yang meninggal lantaran bukan kecelakaan biasa. Seseorang yang misterius yang selalu mengikuti Luhan. Bahkan tragedi Luhan dan ibunya yang melarang dirinya untuk -menangis" (CHANGE SUMMARY) HunHan Couple, Here! SuD.O and BaekYeol! Enjoy please- Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**He's Crying"**

**By Kim Han Byun ****O**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple Here!**

**With Baekhyun-Chanyeol and Kyungsoo-Suho**

**It's YAOI! No Like? Just Close the tab-**

"_Luhan tidak pernah menangis saat Sehun selalu membentaknya. Sampai suatu hari ia pertama kali menangis karena semua temannya, termasuk –Sehun."_

-o0o-

"Ya! Luhan-ah! Apa kau tidak bisa membersihkan bajuku dengan benar?!"

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup, err … cerah mungkin? Namun sepertinya kecerahan itu sirna bagi seorang _namja _berwajah baby face dan memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih mirip perempuan.

_Namja _itu adalah Xi Luhan. _Namja_ keturunan Cina yang menetap di Korea karena pertukaran pelajar. Tidak ada yang sempurna dari dirinya, hanya saja ia memiliki otak yang cemerlang dan tentu saja wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang –tidak biasa.

Luhan adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik di XOXO University. Berada di urutan ke-4 suara terbagus setelah Chen, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tapi siapa sangka kalau ia pintar dalam menari, bermain music dan pintar memasak? Yah, semua orang hanya memandangnya sebelah mata karena ia yang terlalu –lugu.

"Kau! Kau yang menumpahkan jus ini padaku! Dan cepat bersihkan!" bentak seorang _namja_ kepada Luhan. Luhan menatap wajah namja itu sekilas dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mendapat tatapan 'tajam' dari orang itu.

Luhan mengambil sapu tangan bewarna birunya dan membersihkan baju orang itu dengan telaten. Tapi tetap saja, noda yang menempel disana tidak akan hilang. Luhan terdiam putus asa saat ia mengetahui itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah menebaknya dari tadi. Hanya saja, apa salahnya mencoba? Lagipula orang itu dikenal dengan kekerasannya saat seseorang tidak mematuhi perintahnya itu.

Oh Sehun, _namja_ keturunan Korea yang memiliki wajah tampan namun tatapan matanya membunuh. Memiliki sikap dingin dan kasar. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dirinya? Satu universitas pun tau tentangnya. Ralat, maksudnya 'dirinya'.

Sehun adalah mahasiswa yang tertutup dan sorotan matanya selalu tajam. Tapi, siapa sangka jika ia memiliki sekumpulan fans club di XOXO Univerity. Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekumpulan orang-orang itu yang menurutnya –bodoh. Membuang waktunya hanya untuk mengagumi dirinya. Cih, yang benar saja.

Luhan adalah 'teman' kecil Sehun. Atau mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya 'pengikut' Sehun? Luhan buka tipe orang yang suka mengikuti seseorang kemanapun dia pergi. Hanya saja ada hal yang membuatnya harus mengikuti 'Sehun'. Tak terkecuali saat di kamar mandi dan tentu saja di ruangnya.

Sehun mengambil jurusan menari dan ia menyanyi. So? Tidak mungkinkan kalau Luhan mengikutinya sampai ke ruang latihannya?

Luhan terdiam dan menurunkan sapu tangannya lalu ia berjongkok membersihkan sepatu Sehun yang terkena sedikit tumpahan jus. Luhan menghela napas saat ia dapat merasakan ratusan siswa menatapnya tajam. Seakan ratusan siswa itu akan memakannya saat itu juga.

Luhan tidak peduli dan tetap membersihkan sepatu Sehun sampai seseorang menarik tangannya. Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri saat tatapan Sehun berubah sangat tajam dan –mungkin seseorang bisa mati karena melihat sorotan mata Sehun itu. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Suho tengah menarik tangannya dengan –sedikit kasar.

"Kau tidak usah membersihkannya, Luhan-ah. Sehun-ssi, kau bisa memakai ini." Suho menyodorkan sebuah seragam baru yang bisa ditebak bahwa ukuran seragam itu sama dengan seragam yang ia pakai. Suho juga menyodorkan sepasang sepatu yang –mirip dengan sepatu yang Sehun pakai.

Sehun menatap horror _namja_ di depannya itu. Suho hanya menggidikkan bahunya cuek. Dengan kalem Suho meletakkan seragam dan sepatu itu di depan Sehun dan menarik Luhan pergi yang tengah membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'O'. Dan sapu tangan Luhan terjatuh tepat di depan mata Sehun.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe? Or END? ._. #aoks**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong! Kim Han Byun imnida ._.v Uwaa, map kalau ceritanya GJ :3 jujur, author itu author abal-abal /? '-')v dan satu lagi, maap kalau setiap ep-ep /? Selalu angst mulu '-')v author lebih suka kalau ep-epnya nge-angst /? Walaupun gak seneng ngelihat Lulu tersiksa :') #eh :v**

** Ah iya, kalau ngerasa other castnya gak asyik /? #aoks atau gak suka, review aja :3 Atau mungkin gak suka sama SuD.O? jujur author lebih suka Kyungsoo sama Suho daripada sama Kai ._. kesannya gimana gitu :* #gananya**

** Udah cuman mau bilang itu aja. Maap kalau ceritanya ada kemiripan /? Dan seterusnya /? Author cuman pengen nulis inspirasi author di selembar FF /? #wakak :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

"**He's Crying"**

**By Kim Han Byun ****O**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple Here!**

**With Baekhyun-Chanyeol and Kyungsoo-Suho**

**It's YAOI! No Like? Just Close the tab-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan tidak pernah menangis saat Sehun selalu membentaknya. Sampai suatu hari ia pertama kali menangis karena semua temannya, termasuk –Sehun."_

-o0o-

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat ia menyadari perilaku Suho ia pun menatapnya horror. Yah, walaupun horrornya malah bisa dibilang –imut bukan seram, tapi tetap saja itu sedikit terkesan menakutkan. Suho menatap mata Luhan dan ia tersenyum. Luhan menghela napas pelan dan menahan tangan Suho.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Luhan menatap mata Suho seperti bertanya sesuatu. Suho seakan mengerti dan kembali menarik tangan Luhan menuju suatu tempat. Dan saat Luhan ingin kembali memberontak, Suho menahannya dan menunjuk sebuah taman kecil yang berada di pojok kampus mereka. Luhan menoleh, dan mendapati Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang terdiam.

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan kini sudah berada dikepalanya. Apalagi saat ia melihat duo happy virus itu terdiam. Padahal biasanya mereka heboh dan malah –tidak– bisa didiamkan.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Suho menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat menuju Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat ia menyadari bahwa Suho tidak memberikan jawaban.

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget saat ia melihat Luhan berada di depannya. Begitu juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti atas tingkah mereka. Apa ia terlalu menyeramkan dan menakutkan sampai bisa membuat ketiga –sahabatnya itu terkaget-kaget ria?

Kyungsoo mencuri pandangan dan melirik pada Suho –namjachingunya yang masih setia berdiri disana. Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol erat dan seakan Chanyeol mengerti, ia mendekap namjachingunya itu yang –mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

"L-Luhan-ah …" Kyungsoo menggenggam bajunya erat dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Kyungsoo seperti mengendalikan emosinya yang mulai keluar.

Luhan yang lugu itu hanya terdiam tidak mengerti dan menatap wajah sahabatnya satu persatu. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan sedikit bergetar. Luhan memandang Kyungsoo bingung. Jujur saja, ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi sampai ia bisa merasakan bahwa aura yang mencengkam berada di sekitarnya.

"D-Dengar …" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang dan ia berdiri memeluk Luhan. Luhan tersentak kaget dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap nanar namjachingunya yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"H-Hyungmu me-mengalami kecelakaan." Kyungsoo menahan cairan bening yang kini tengah berada di pelupuk matanya dan siap keluar kapan saja. Luhan terdiam. Hening. Ia melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulat milik namja tersebut.

"Lalu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada lugu dan membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Baekhyun tengah terisak di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Mungkin Luhan sedang berpikir _'Kenapa Baekhyun menangis? Seandainya Hyungnya kecelakaan, bukankah itu biasa saja selama . . .'_

"I-ia meninggal, Luhan-ah." Terang Kyungsoo dan ia memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan tercekat. Lidahnya kelu. Hyungnya? Wu Yi Fan? Hyung tirinya? Meninggal? Lelucon yang tidak lucu!

"Kyungsoo-ah, jangan bercanda!" Luhan melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan sedikit mendorongnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengusap air matanya yang sudah membanjiri pipi chubbynya itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Kyungsoo terdiam menunduk. Ia tidak mengerti apa reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Luhan? Luhan diam mematung dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mereka bertiga dan juga Suho. Ke-empat sahabatnya itu tercekat saat melihat Luhan pergi menjauh dari mereka. Suho menghela nafas dan menatap punggung Luhan nanar.

-o0o-

"Ya! Luhan! Kau sudah menumpahkan jusku dan mengenai bajuku lalu kau pergi begitu saja?! Jangan mentang-mentang kau dibela oleh anak konglomerat itu kau jadi belagu!" kata-kata kasar itu yang pertama kali Luhan dengar saat ia pertama kali mendengar bahwa Hyungnya meninggal.

Luhan seakan menulikan telinganya langsung masuk ke ruang latihannya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang tengah mengomel ria padanya. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak jadi masuk saat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kasar dan membuat Luhan terjatuh.

Luhan meringis kesakitan dan memegang pantatnya yang jatuh duluan. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun polos. Tidak ada guratan kesedihan di wajahnya. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja setelah mendengar 'kabar' itu.

"BERSIHKAN!" Bentak Sehun kepada Luhan sambil menunjuk bajunya. Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya. Luhan menatap mata Sehun, seakan bertanya _'bukankah-kau-sudah-diberikan-seragam-dan-sepatu-l agi-oleh-Suho?'_. Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya lalu menatap bola mata Luhan tajam.

"Jangan harap aku akan memakainya! Aku hanya ingin pakaianku bersih oleh tanganmu itu! Cepat!" perintah Sehun kejam. Luhan menunduk dan ia merogoh saku celananya seakan mencari sesuatu. Luhan kembali terdiam. Luhan mengingat kembali dimana ia 'terakhir' menyimpan sapu tangan itu tadi.

Yang ia ingat. Ia tadi ditarik oleh Suho dan sapu tangannya hilang entah kemana? Luhan menatap wajah Sehun polos.

"Sapu tanganku hilang." Ujarnya. Sehun terdiam sebentar saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, bersihkan bajuku dengan cara apapun! AKU TIDAK MAU TAU!" Sehun menunjuk ke arah bajunya yang terdapat noda jus tersebut. Luhan menghela napas untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Luhan melepas seragamnya dan mencoba membersihkan noda jus itu. Sehun tersentak saat Luhan melakukan hal itu.

Sehun seperti tidak tega. Tapi …

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN!" Ah, sepertinya gengsi Sehun terlalu tinggi. Bayangkan saja, kini puluhan mahasiswa tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Ada yang membela Luhan dan ada yang membela Sehun.

Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar saat ada seseorang yang menatap mereka berdua dengan perasaan kesal, sedih dan marah karena sesuatu.

-o0o-

**Te Be Ce ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaa Mianhae, Mianhae /? Maafkan author yang nista hanya membuat chapter 2nya sedikit Mianhae, karena besok author harus sekolah jadi terpaksa cuman buat segini ._. Author janji besok bakal dilanjutin :3 dan Gomawo buat yang udah ripiuw :3 #elapingus :v**

**Dan author minta maaf karena author buat karakter Luhan disini sedikit cuek tapi lugu :v dan juga kaya pesuruh T^T author juga gak tega :') cuman ya gitulah ._. tuntutan FF #eh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

"**He's Crying"**

**By Kim Han Byun****  
**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple Here!**

**With Baekhyun-Chanyeol and Kyungsoo-Suho**

**It's YAOI! No Like? Just Close the tab-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan tidak pernah menangis saat Sehun selalu membentaknya. Sampai suatu hari ia pertama kali menangis karena semua temannya, termasuk –Sehun."_

-o0o-

Luhan menggosokkan bajunya dan baju Sehun terus menerus. Tidak ada perubahan. Tetap saja seperti itu, 'Noda jusnya masih membekas'. Luhan menghela napas panjang dan berdiri, lalu menatap Sehun.

"Pakailah seragam yang diberikan Suho, biar aku bawa seragammu yang itu dan aku cuci. Sampai kiamat pun bajumu tidak akan bersih jika tidak di cuci." ujar Luhan dengan cuek dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sehun mendelik kepada Luhan dan mengalihkan pandangannya _–_gengsi.

"Tidak mau!" jawabnya. Luhan mendesah pelan, menurunkan tangan kanannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju ruang latihannya. Sehun sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

Saat Luhan keluar, ia keluar dengan membawa tasnya lalu ditangan kirinya terdapat baju seragam Luhan. Sehun melotot saat _feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan pulang. Sehun buru-buru menarik tangan Luhan kasar. Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan lugu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Pulang." Jawabnya dan menepis kasar tangan Sehun.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas bajuku ini?!" Sehun sedikit berteriak pada Luhan yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sehun.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengganti seragammu dengan seragam yang diberi Suho." Jawab Luhan –tanpa menoleh.

"YA! Arra-arra! aku akan mengganti seragamku!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia mendapati bahwa Sehun tengah membuka bajunya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun polos. Ekspresi Luhan tidak berubah saat Sehun tengah bertelanjang dada. Padahal jelas-jelas puluhan mahasiswa tengah menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi berbeda. Ada yang terkejut, Senang dan sebagainya. Namun tidak dengan Luhan.

"Sudah selesai! Kau puas?!" teriak Sehun dan menatap mata Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Luhan mengangguk polos. Ia mendekat pada Sehun dan mengambil seragam Sehun yang kotor. Lalu setelah itu ia pergi menghilang dari hadapan Sehun.

"Cih, sial." umpat Sehun pelan.

Tanpa Sehun sadari. seseorang yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua tengah mendengus sebal dan menghilang dari kerumunan puluhan mahasiswa yang kini menatap Sehun intens.

.

.

.

* * *

"H-Hyung . . ." seorang namja tengah mengusap air matanya yang mengalir begitu deras. Namja itu terus mengusap air matanya sampai namja disebelahnya memeluk dirinya dengan hangat.

"Sstt . . . Tak apa Kyungsoo-ah" ujar namja itu, menenangkan namja disebelahnya –Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis. Namja itu sebenarnya menahan air matanya sejak tadi. Tapi jika ia menangis, siapa yang akan menenangkan namjachingunya itu?

Mereka berdua larut dalam kesedihan mereka berdua saat melihat perilaku Luhan setelah mendengar 'kabar' itu. Tidak ada yang spesial selain tampang lugunya itu.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan hyung." gumam namja itu pelan. Sangat pelan. Namja itu –Suho menatap jalan raya di depannya dengan pandangan nanar. Ya, mereka berdua tengah berada di halte bus yang jarang dikunjungi. Mungkin karena tempatnya kuran strategis dan tertutup? Entahlah.

Pandangan Suho tiba-tiba berhenti pada sosok namja manis yang tengah memegang dua seragam yang berbeda. Dan namja itu hanya memakai T-Shirt tipis yang ia yakin bahwa tidak akan cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya itu. Suho menatap namja itu –Luhan dengan tatapan campur aduk. Antara Sedih, kasihan dan kecewa. Kecewa kenapa? Karena tidak ada ekspresi terkejut/Sedih yang ia tunjukkan saat mendengar kabar 'hyung'-nya yang meninggal.

Suho mungkin sudah menghampiri hyungnya itu jika ia tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo telah terlelap dalam pundaknya. Suho menghela napas dan ia pun hanya bisa menatap wajah Luhan yang terkesan _aku-baik-baik-saja_. Ingin rasanya Suho membentak Luhan sekarang juga.

Apakah Luhan tidak ingat pengorbanan kakaknya selama ini? Bukankah kakaknya –Kris selalu saja berbuat baik padanya? Dan bukankah Luhan selalu terlihat bahagia saat ia bersama kakaknya? Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih? Kenapa?

Suho menetralkan emosinya lalu kembali menerawang pada jalan raya di depannya, karena kini Luhan sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

* * *

Luhan menendang kerikil yang ia temui di setiap jalan yang ia lalui. Luhan mendesah pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan tidak mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Sedih? Sakit? Terkejut? Atau biasa saja? Sungguh, Luhan tidak mengerti.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia merasa bahwa kepalanya kejatuhan sesuatu yang ringan /? dan saat Luhan mendongak, ia mendapati sebuah daun kering berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Luhan mengambil daun kering itu dan melipatnya sampai daun itu berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Luhan sedikit terperanjat saat ia menyadari perasaannya. Ya, perasaannya kini mungkin HANCUR. Sama seperti daun kering itu.

Perasaannya sudah mati rasa. Dan ia yakin mungkin saja perasaannya itu berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil seperti daun itu. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan kini ia tengah berada tepat di depan rumah Megah berlantai 3.

Sepi. Tidak ada orang. Itulah gambaran yang pantas untuk situasi rumah itu. Begitu tertutup dan tidak terlihat bahwa didalam sana ada orang. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Mendekat menuju gerbang itu dan memasuki password di sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk kotak yang berada di sebelah kanan gerbang itu. Itu adalah rumah –Luhan.

* * *

Luhan terdiam saat melihat salah seorang _maid_-nya tengah menangis. Luhan tau ia sedang menangisi apa dan siapa. Kematian kakaknya –Kris.

Luhan menghiraukan tangisan itu dan segera berlari menuju lantai 2, kamarnya. Luhan menutup pintu berwarna cokelat itu dengan pelan dan menguncinya. Luhan menaruh seragamnya dan Sehun pada sebuah ember kecil berwarna biru dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajar.

Lalu setelah itu, Luhan menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah kasur empuk miliknya. Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan bersama kakaknya melintas. Luhan terejut dan membuka matanya. Luhan menggeleng pelan dan mengusap matanya.

Saat ia memejamkan matanya, lagi-lagi kenangan itu melintas. Luhan mendesah pelan dan menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Maaf . . ." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan memeluk gulingnya dan menatap sebuah pigura yang berada tepat di samping kasurnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat menatap foto yang berada di pigura itu. Luhan dan Kris. Di foto itu, Kris tengah merangkulnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Luhan menatap foto itu lama. Sangat lama. Sampai ia terlelap, ditemani oleh mimpi indah yang siap menghiasi tidurnya itu.

_Cklek-_

Tak lama setelah Luhan terlelap, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang tenang itu lama. Orang itu memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa rasa sakit menghujamnya saat melihat wajah Luhan. Ia tau, ia tau bahwa sebenarnya Luhan sedih mendengar kematian kakaknya. Hanya saja Luhan tidak dapat mengekspresikannya.

Ia tau bahwa kini Luhan ingin menangis namun ia tidak bisa. Ia bukan namja yang cengeng dan mudah menangis. Tapi bukankah itu hal wajar jika namja menangis karena seseorang yang meninggalkannya? Itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar CENGENG!

Orang itu memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan dengan pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

**BIG THANKS TO :**

babyln9090 - Novey - Niiraa - haejoonma - HyunRa

**Gomawo for Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

"**He's Crying"**

**By Kim Han Byun****  
**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple Here!**

**With Baekhyun-Chanyeol and Kyungsoo-Suho**

**It's YAOI! No Like? Just Close the tab-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan tidak pernah menangis saat Sehun selalu membentaknya. Sampai suatu hari ia pertama kali menangis karena semua temannya, termasuk –Sehun."_

-o0o-

Luhan menggeliat pelan saat seseorang tengah berusaha membangunkannya. Salah seorang maid-nya yang bertag name 'Park Hyun Hwa' tengah mencoba membangunkannya dengan lembut. Luhan menggeliat dan mengusap matanya pelan. Luhan terkesiap saat seseorang tengah berada di samping kasurnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Luhan menatap maid itu dingin, seakan-akan Luhan akan memakan maid-nya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, Luhan-ssi anda disuruh Tuan dan Nyo-" Belum selesai maid itu berbicara, Luhan menyibakkan selimutnya lalu mengambil jaket tebalnya.

"Aku sibuk. Aku akan pergi. Dan tolong baju yang ada di sana, dicuci dan wajib kering hari ini." ujar Luhan cuek dan menutup pintu kamarnya kasar.

Maid itu tersentak kaget dan memandangi pintu itu cukup lama. Lalu setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan sigap maid itu mengambil 2 seragam yang dimaksud tuan-muda-nya, di sebuah ember berwarna biru tersebut. Dan setelah itu ia meninggalkan kamar Luhan dengan helaan napas yang berat.

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan menendang kerikil kecil yang berada di depannya. Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya agar terasa hangat. Sesekali Luhan menoleh pada tetangganya yang tengah membicarakannya dengan berbisik-bisik ria. Luhan tau mereka kini sedang meng-'gosip'kan dirinya perihal upacara-kematian-kakaknya. Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari adik terduhaka di sepanjang sejarah.

Luhan tau bahwa ia kini seharusnya berada di sebuah pemakaman, mengikuti upacara kematian, mendoakan kakaknya dan menangis di dalam kamar. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas berat saat ia merasa puluhan tatapan tidak suka terarahkan pada dirinya.

Luhan memakaikan topi jaketnya lalu memasangkan sebuah earphone di kedua telinganya. Mengabaikan semua tetangganya yang tengah asyik bergosip ria.

Kedamaian Luhan terhenti ketika Handphonenya bergetar. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil handphonenya itu.

"Sehun?" Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya saat ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari seorang Oh Sehun.

**From : Sehun -**

**Ya! Cepat datang ke apartemenku sekarang! Atau aku akan membully-mu setiap hari di Universitas!**

**15/09/2014 - 01:45 PM**

Luhan kembali mengerenyitkan dahinya saat ia membaca kata 'bully'. Bukankah tanpa diancam seorang Oh Sehun juga akan terus membully seseorang yang memiliki nama Xi Luhan? Luhan mendesah pelan dan memutar balikkan langkahnya menuju rumah Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

_Ting-Tong ~_

Sehun yang tengah memainkan iPodnya itu langsung terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memencet bel rumahnya. Buru-buru sehun menaruh iPodnya lalu ia lari menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu apartemennya dan mendapati sosok kecil yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun mengerenyitkan dahi saat ia tidak bisa melihat wajah 'tamu'-nya itu. Namun kerutan /? itu hilang saat 'tamu' itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya saat mengetahui siapa 'tamu' tersebut. Sehun mengklik sebuah tombol di samping pintu apatemennya itu dan dengan otomatis pintu itu terbuka.

Luhan yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya langsung mendongak menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng dan menyuruh Luhan masuk. Luhan terdiam sesaat dan memandangi wajah Sehun aneh. Namun, tak beberapa lama kemudian Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun dengan wajah lugu. Sehun memandang punggung Luhan dengan wajah evilnya. Lalu ia segera menutup pintu apartemennya saat sadar bahwa Luhan telah masuk terlebih dahulu.

_Namja_ yang memiliki wajah yang imut itu segera menatap sebuah foto yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa 'orang' yang ada di 'foto' itu. Lamunan Luhan buyar total saat Sehun membanting setumpuk buku di sebelahnya. Luhan terkesiap dan memegangi dadanya yang serasa akan copot.

"YA! BISAKAH KAU SEDIKIT HALUS MENARUH BUKU-BUKU ITU?!" Tanya Luhan dengan bentakan dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Sehun. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

_'jika saja aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk, aku akan menendangmu sampai ke mars_' Batin Luhan geram dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen Sehun.

Sehun mendelik saat 'tamu'nya itu hendak kabur. Dengan cepat, _namja_ yang memiliki wajah dingin itu menarik tangan _namja _yang memiliki wajah baby face. Luhan menoleh kesal dan menepis kasar tangan Sehun. Luhan menatap mata Sehun tajam dan ia segera lari menuju pintu apartemen itu dan pergi -keluar.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya saat ia merasa hawa dingin mulai memasuki tubuh kecilnya itu. Sekarang pukul 4 sore, dan sebentar lagi malam. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya tidak menentu dan ia terlihat lemah. Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lalu _namja_ itu menghela napas kasar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Jika ia pulang, kemungkinan 98% _eomma _dan _appa_-nya akan memarahinya karena ia tidak datang ke acara pema-

TUNGGU! Pemakaman!

Luhan segera mengeratkan jaketnya dan berlari menuju dengan cepat. Ya, Luhan akan pergi mengunjungi makam Kris, kakaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan memandang makam kakaknya dari jauh. Wajahnya memang memasang wajah dingin. Tapi jika kau melihat pancaran matanya baik-baik, sebuah guratan kesedihan terlihat jelas disana. Luhan menjadi seperti ini karena tragedi 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan karena hal itu juga ia 'terpaksa' mengikuti semua kemauan Sehun.

Semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu, Luhan menjadi orang yang dingin dan sedikit kasar. Ia juga menjadi orang yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan seseorang, dan parahnya ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya. Luhan juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Luhan tidak pernah berharap bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seperti orang yang lugu tapi terkesan dingin. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat saat ia merasa matahari mulai bersembunyi dibalik awan dan keempat sahabatnya masih setia berada di samping makam kakaknya.

Luhan tau mereka tengah menunggu dirinya. Menunggu Luhan -_menangis_ lebih tepatnya. Ya, Luhan memang **Tidak** **Pernah **menangis sejak tragedi 3 tahun silam. Sahabatnya tau bahwa Luhan mengalami tekanan batin yang membuatnya menjadi terpuruk secara tidak langsung. Luhan yang sekarang bukan tipe orang yang suka menolak dan _periang_.

Luhan hanyalah seorang _namja_ manis yang terlalu terpuruk akan kesedihan dan _kesepian_. Luhan hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak mengerti arti dari kehidupan. Baginya, semuanya terlalu rumit. Sangat rumit.

Luhan menghela napas lega saat ia melihat keempat sahabatnya telah pergi meninggalkan makam Kris. Karena sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ya, sepertinya malam ini kota Seoul akan diguyur hujan yang cukup lebat. Bertanda bahwa mereka juga turut berduka atas meninggalnya -Kris.

_Namja_ itu mendekat perlahan, mendekat menuju makam kakaknya. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengusap foto kakaknya yang berada disana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan setelah itu ia mengangkatnya lagi. Luhan memandang foto itu sendu. Sangat.

Jika Luhan tidak mengingat _'siapa-ia-sekarang'_ mungkin ia sudah menangis sejak tadi. Mungkin.

"H-Hyung . . ." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Terlihat rapuh dan sedikit dipaksakan.

Demi tuhan! Luhan daritadi berusaha agar air matanya tidak terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Karena sungguh, Luhan merasa dada sesak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Tidak biasanya.

Luhan memandang batu nisan itu lama. Luhan terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin Luhan menangis disinikan? Luhan sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk TIDAK akan pernah menangis. Luhan mendesah kecil dan ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hyung apa disana menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan kecil.

"Pasti menyenangkan." jawabnya. Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terasa amat sesak.

"Apa Hyung disana bertemu dengan _eomma_ Luhan?"

"Jika ya, apa _eomma_ memperlakukan hyung dengan baik?"

"Hyung, Luhan rindu hyung dan _eomma_. Sangat."

"Hyung? Bisakah Luhan menangis? Bisakah hyung meminta izin pada _eomma_? Lulu sudah tidak kuat."

"Disini sepi sekali. Sungguh. _Appa_ selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya itu. Sedangkan _eomma_ hyung selalu menemani _appa_. Dan sekarang? Hyung malah meninggalkan Lulu."

Tes ... Tes ... Tes ...

"Hujan . . ." gumam Luhan pelan.

"Dingin ... Apa hyung tidak kedinginan?"

"Hyung? Disini dingin. Bisakah hyung memeluk Lulu?"

"Luhan kedinginan ..."

"Bisakah? Hiks ..." Luhan membekap mulutnya saat sadar bahwa ia menangis. Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, Lulu tidak sengaja." ungkapnya dengan nada menyesal dan menunduk.

"Bisakah hyung sampaikan permintaan maaf itu pada _eomma_?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bisa meneruskan semua kalimatnya itu saat ia merasa pertahanannya akan roboh. Ia tidak kuat. Terlalu sakit untuk ia simpan sendiri. Tapi Luhan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Luhan sudah berjanji!

_"Lu . . ."_ Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan menoleh kanan kiri, mencari dimana suara itu berasal.

DEG!

Dadanya berdenyut sakit bahwa dibawah rintikan hujan itu, terdapat sebuah bayangan kakaknya -Kris.

"H-hyung . . ." Luhan sedikit terkejut namun ia tersenyum.

_"Maafkan hyung. Maaf. Waktu itu . . ."_

"Hentikan hyung! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" Luhan menutup telinganya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Lu? Bisakah kau melanggar janjimu itu?"_

"TIDAK!"

_"Kenapa Lu? Kau selalu tersiksa karena janji itu. Hyung yakin, eomma Lulu pasti akan memakluminya. Jadi . . ."_

"TIDAK AKAN HYUNG!"

_"Hhh ... Hyung minta maaf ... Hyung hanya tidak kuat melihat dongsaeng hyung terluka. Maafkan Hyung. Maaf."_

_"Luhan . . . Maaf. Kau bisa menangis jika kau mau. Kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu Lu ... Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kepada eomma kalau kau menangis. Eommamu akan sedih jika melihat anaknya tersiksa seperti itu Lu~"_

"Aku tau Hyung"

_"Lu, ini dingin . . . pergilah. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit."_

"Aku tidak mau!"

_"Kenapa?"_

"Aku kangen dengan Hyung."

_"Bodoh, kau akan sakit Lu~ Jangan membuat eomma dan appa khawatir. Pulanglah, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu Lu~"_

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan menatap bayangan Kris dengan senyum kecilnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar seseorang tengah meneriaki namanya di tengah guyuran hujan yang lebat. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang berseragam berwarna hitam tengah berlari di tengah hujan.

_"Ah Lu, sepertinya benar kataku. Eomma dan Appa mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku akan pergi. Aku mencintaimu Lu~ Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah tersiksa. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Aku janji."_

Dan setelah itu bayangan Kris menghilang. Luhan terdiam mematung. Ia diam tidak mengerti. Ia terus terdiam dan ia merasa bahwa pandangannya kabur. Gelap. Yang ia rasakan terakhir kali adalah tubuhnya digendong oleh seseorang dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan seraya tersenyum kecil. Orang itu tau bahwa Luhan akan mengunjungi makam kakaknya dan bertemu kakaknya secara tidak langsung. Orang itu lalu menghilang dibawah rintikan hujan yang semakin lebat, bersamaan dengan perginya mobil berwarna hitam milik keluarga -Xi dan -Wu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : Annyeong~ Mianhae kemarin gak dilanjutin :3 Kyun sibuk ._. Oh iya, kalau manggil jangan pake kata-kata 'Author' ya? :3 panggul aja Kyun~ Kalau ada eonniedeul /? yang pengen manggil Kyun Saeng~ silahkan aja :v #PD  
****Oh iya, Kyun minta maaf, kayanya FF ini akan terbengkalai selama beberapa hari ._. dikarenakan tugas Kyun yang menumpuk :3 duh, Kyun baru kelas 7 tapi tugas udah bejibun :v #gananya**

**Dan untuk yang minta FFNya dipanjangin, Kyun udah coba ._. tapi yah begitulah hasilnya .-. Kyun minta maaf kalau kurang panjang :') Mungkin chapter depan akan -sedikit- lebih panjang #ditimpuk  
Dan untuk chapter depan, sepertinya akan banyak konflik yang datang :v Jadi siapin sapu kalau greget atau apalah ._.**

**Dan untuk yang nanya, Sehun itu siapa? Orang itu sebenernya siapa? Mungkin akan kejawab di part selanjutnya ._. entah part berapa :v pokoknya pasti bakal kejawab :3 #eh Maaf Kyun gak bisa kasih bocoran :')**

**Kyun udah cukup basa-basinya :3 Mianhae kalau ganggu /? :* Dan maad Kyun gak bisa bales ripiuw satu-satu :3**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

babyln9090 - Novey - Niiraa - haejoonma - HyunRa - opikyung0113 - 91 - Unnamed EXOstand - Cho ya sin - Gyurievil - chans - lidya natalia

**Gomawo for Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

"**He's Crying"**

**By Kim Han Byun****  
**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple Here!**

**With Baekhyun-Chanyeol and Kyungsoo-Suho**

**It's YAOI! No Like? Just Close the tab-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan tidak pernah menangis saat Sehun selalu membentaknya. Sampai suatu hari ia pertama kali menangis karena semua temannya, termasuk –Sehun."_

-o0o-

Orang itu terdiam dan memejamkan matanya tenang. Sesekali pandangannya terarahkan pada sebuah pohon _mapple_ yang tepat berada di depannya. Orang itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan ia bergumam pelan "Hari ini ia tidak akan terbebani dengan masalah apapun. Hanya hari ini."

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat ia menyadari bahwa '_eomma_'-nya sedang tertidur di atas lengannya. Luhan merintih kecil saat dirasa tangannya kram. Ia ingin menggerakkan tangannya, namun tidak jadi karena ia mengingat ada _'eomma'_-nya disitu.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah _eomma_-nya yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Ya, memang terlihat tenang. Tapi jika kau perhatikan wajah beliau baik-baik, sebuah guratan ke-khawatiran akan terbaca di wajahnya. Luhan menghela napas pelan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Ia baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada di kamar _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya. Bukan kamarnya. Luhan terus memperhatikan sekeliling kamar 'orang tuanya' itu. Kenapa? Karena pada dasarnya, hanya orang-orang 'tertentu' yang boleh memasuki kamar mereka. Yah, kalian mungkin bisa memperbaiki kalimat itu menjadi : _**"Hanya KRIS yang boleh masuk kamar**_** mereka."**

Jika kalian tanya, siapa yang membersihkan kamar 'orang tuanya' itu? Jawabannya adalah Kris! Ya, entah ada 'sebuah' rahasia apa sehingga mereka tidak memperbolehkan orang lain masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dan tentu saja Luhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Pandangan Luhan terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan foto berjejer rapi di dinding sebelah kiri kamar itu. Luhan menatap beberapa foto yang ada dikamar 'orang tuanya' dengan tatapan lugu. Tatapan Luhan terhenti pada sebuah foto yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Itukan foto . . ."

Krieet /?

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dengan cepat, Luhan pura-pura tidur kembali dan memejamkan matanya. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa orang itu semakin mendekat padanya dan juga _'eomma'_-nya.

"Wu Yixie-ah, bangunlah." ujar orang itu yang Luhan yakini bahwa itu adalah _appa__-_nya. Luhan sedikit tercekat saat _appa_-nya tidak memanggil _eomma_-nya dengan sebuat 'Yeobo' atau paling tidak, beliau bisa menyebutnya 'Xi Yixie'.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat _eomma_-nya tidak memberikan pergerakan sama sekali. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti saat _appa_-nya pergi berlalu begitu saja. Saat Luhan mendengar pintu kamar sudah di tutup, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati _eomma_-nya tengah mengusap matanya pelan.

"_E-Eomma_?" Ujar Luhan sedikit tergagap. Ia terkejut bukan main. Bukankah tadi _eomma_-nya itu tidur? Tapi tadi . . .

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun, Lu? Apa kau pusing? Apa tubuhmu terasa sakit? Apa . . ." Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menatap _eomma_-nya lama. _Eomma_-nya itu tersenyum manis dan membalas menatap mata rusanya itu.

"Lu . . . Kau tau? _Eomma_ sangat khawatir waktu kau tidak ada di rumah ataupun di rumah temanmu" ujar beliau lembut sambil mengusap kepala Luhan perlahan. Luhan hanya menggangguk lemah. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa?

"Kau pergi mengunjungi . . . Kakakmu?" Tanya _eomma_-nya. Luhan kembali mengangguk. Beliau tersenyum tulus dan kembali mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah. _Eomma _akan-" Ucapan beliau terputus saat Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. _Eomma_-nya terkejut dengan tingkah 'anak'nya itu. Namun akhirnya beliau tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tidurlah, _eomma_ akan menemanimu. Selamat tidur~" Beliau menarik selimut bergambar bunga itu hingga menutupi leher Luhan. _Eomma_nya itu terus menatap punggung Luhan dalam diam. Tanpa Luhan sadari, _eomma_nya menangis. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Luhan berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Beliau terus tersenyum dan menatap wajah Luhan yang bisa dibilang 'imut' saat tertidur itu. Beliau tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya itu. Sungguh, hari ini -mungkin akan menjadi hari yang paling bahagaia untuk seorang 'Xi Yixie'.

"_Eomma . . ._" Yixie menolehh pada Luhan yang ia yakini sedang mengigau. Raut wajahnya berubah seperti ketakutan.

DEG!

Jantung Yixie berdebar dengan cepat. "Luhan? Kau kenapa?"

Raut wajah Yixie berubah menjadi pucat saat perlahan mata rusa milik Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah tetesan air mata yang sudah 'tidak pernah' ia lihat lagi setelah 3 tahun berlalu. Yixie semakin tercenggang dan memegang kening anaknya itu. "Kau demam? Kau bermimpi buruk? Lulu?"

Yixie kalang kabut dibuatnya saat Luhan semakin banyak meneteskan air matanya.

"_Eomma . . . _Jangan pergi~ Jangan tinggalkan Lulu! _Eomma_ . . ." Igauan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Nafas Yixie tercekat dan memeluk anaknya. Berusaha menenangkannya. Apalagi saat ia melihat tetesan air mata itu semakin deras. Apa yang ia impikan? Apa mungkin kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu?

**"**Maafkan _Eomma_. Maaf . . ." ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Perasaannya terasa aneh saat ia bangun itu. Luhan mengusap matanya pelan dan ia menyadari bahwa matanya basah. Luhan menoleh kanan-kiri dan tidak mendapati _'eomma_'-nya. _Namja _imut itu segera menyibak selimut yang ia kenakan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Luhan membuka pintu itu dan mendapati rumahnya kosong. Ah, ralat, kosong _tidak-ada-eomma-dan-appanya_. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya untuk beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti saat ia melewati kamar _hyung_-nya itu -Kris. Luhan terdiam sesaat, ia membalikkan badannya. Luhan menatap pintu kamar Kris dengan tatapan aneh.

_Namja_ yang notabenya adalah 'adik' dari Kris itu segera membuka pintu kamar itu.

DEG!

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang saat ia melihat suasana kamar itu. Rapi. Tertata dan bersih.

"Kris _hyung_ dimana?" tanyanya pelan. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja belajar kakaknya itu.

Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari engsel pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju meja belajar tersebut. Luhan menatap cover buku itu lama.

"Diary?" Luhan bergumam kecil dan menatap buku itu aneh. Diambilnya buku itu dan dibukanya perlahan.

**_Ya! Kalian tidak boleh membuka buku ini tanpa persetujuan aku! WU YI FAN!_**

Luhan tertawa kecil saat membaca kalimat pertama yang ia temui itu. Apa isinya sangat pribadi sehingga _hyung_nya itu seperti ini?

Luhan membuka lembar selanjutnya dan mendapati sebuah gambar dua orang _namja_ yang ia yakini adalah Luhan dan pemilik buku diary itu -Kris.

"_Hyung_ bisa menggambar?" Luhan bermonolog ria dan ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di pojok kanan gambar itu.

_'He's my brother. Xi Luhan. I promise, I will never hurt him. -Wu Yi-Fan-'_

Luhan tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan itu. Ya, _Hyung_nya memang menepati janji itu. Janji _tidak-akan-pernah-menyakitinya_. Tapi kejadian itu, apakah termasuk dalam daftar _tidak-akan-pernah-menyakitinya_? Ah sepertinya tidak. Berarti Kris melanggar janji itu bukan?

Luhan menghela napas berat dan meletakkan buku itu kembali. Tak baik membaca buku diary orang lain tanpa persetujuannya. Itulah yang Luhan pikirkan.

Luhan keluar dari kamar _hyung_-nya itu dengan tatapan datarnya dan ia menutup pintu itu. Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa di kamar itu ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya, dia adalah Kris [Chapter 4]. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatap kepergian Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan menuruni anak tangga dengan lesu dan melirik kepada salah satu _maid_-nya.

"Kris _hyung _dimana? Kamarnya kenapa rapi seperti itu?" tanya Luhan datar. _Maid _itu terkejut bukan main atas pertanaan Luhan. _Maid _ber-tag name 'Lee Soo Hwa' itu segera menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya _-tidak-mengerti-_.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat kejadian kemarin. Luhan tersenyum miris dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Tuan muda! Tunggu! Tuan Muda Kris-" belum selesai _maid_ itu berbicara, Luhan memotongnya. "Aku tau" jawabnya singkat dan pergi menuju luar rumahnya. _Maid _itu menunduk dan menatap punggung 'tuan muda'-nya itu sendu.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang biasanya ia kunjungi. Luhan menyukai taman itu karena disana banyak sekali pohon _mapple_. Luhan menyukai pohon itu.

_Namja _manis itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan menggidikkan bahu tidak peduli dan segera duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon _mapple _yang ada disana.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya dengan tenang. Seseorang memperhatikannya dari balik pohon _mapple_ yang lain. Ia tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan Luhan. Tak selang beberapa lama, orangitu menghilang bertepatan dengan datangnya 4 orang sahabat Luhan. Suho, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ke-empat _namja _itu mendekat kepada Luhan dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Luhan terkejut dan segera membuka matanya, lalu ia mendapati ke-empat sahabatnya berada disampingnya. Luhan menatap mereka dingin.

"ada apa?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang daritadi ia pegang.

"Dari Kris _hyung_." Ujarnya. Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menatap lama bungkusan itu.

"Ini apa?"tanyanya lagi. Mereka ber-empat menggidikkan bahunya dan menyodorkan bungkusan itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengambilnya perlahan. Ia menatap satu persatu ke-empat sahabatnya. Seakan mengerti, Suho berdiri dan menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Kajja_, kita pergi. Sepertinya Lulu ingin sendiri." ujarnya bijaksana. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Suho. Begitu juga dengan ChanBaek.

Luhan menghela napas pelan dan membuka bungkusan itu.

DEG

Tangan Luhan bergetar saat melihat isi bungkusan itu.

"Inikan . . ."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N **: Uwaaa, jangan timpuk Kyun! ._. Kyun emang sengaja bikin para pembaca setia tercinta penasaran :* #tjivok ._. #eh **GOMAWO YANG UDAH NGE-REVIEW FF ABAL-ABAL INI** :') Kyun terharu #elapingus :v

Oh iya, kemarin ada yang nebak kalau 'orang' itu yang suka sembunyi gak jelas /? adalah cadel mania ya? :v #ditimpuk . . . Kyun gak bisa jawab itu Cadel atau bukan :v yang pasti itu orang #eh #dilemparsendal #pungut #abaikan.

Dan untuk yang penasaran sama Masa lalu Luhan sama 'orang' itu. Harap bersabar :* Karena Kyun harus fokus sama pelajaran :3 Tapi Kyun janji, Sabtu-Minggu Kyun bakal update dan PANJANGGGG ceritanya /? :3 Kalau hari Senin-Jum'at Kyun gak janji ya :*

Konflik utamanya mungkin di chapter depan :') soalnya ini udah masuk ke inti :* Oke Gomawo yang udah review ^^

**BIG THANKS TO :**

babyln9090 - Novey - Niiraa - haejoonma - HyunRa - opikyung0113 - purple-unicorn91 - Unnamed EXOstand - Cho ya sin - Gyurievil - chans - lidya natalia - pandarkn - zoldyk - teleportbabies - ThegorgeousLu - RirinSekarini - RZHH 261220 - aniaani47

**Gomawo for Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

"**He's Crying"**

**By Kim Han Byun****  
**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple Here!**

**With Baekhyun-Chanyeol and Kyungsoo-Suho**

**It's YAOI! No Like? Just Close the tab-**

**.**

**.**

.

"_Luhan tidak pernah menangis saat Sehun selalu membentaknya. Sampai suatu hari ia pertama kali menangis karena semua temannya, termasuk –Sehun."_

-o0o-

Tangan Luhan bergetar saat melihat isi bungkusan itu.

"Inikan . . ."

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat seseorang datang menghampirinya. Dia -Oh Sehun.

Luhan terdiam dan menutup kembali isi bungkusan itu. Mata rusanya menatap mata dingin milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Apa?" pertanyaan innocent itu keluar dari bibir tipis milik seorang Xi Luhan.

"Ikut aku, dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!" Ujarnya dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Luhan hanya pasrah saat Sehun menarik tangannya. Luhan sedikit mengumpat Sehun kesal karena tindakannya. Hampir saja bungkusan itu terjatuh. Jika bungkusan itu terjatuh, mungkin benda yang ada di dalamnya akan rusak.

-o0o-

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapati keempat sahabatnya dan juga teman-temannya 'satu universitas' 'dengan jurusan musik dan dance' tengah menantinya di sebuah rumah yang terkesan _familiar _dimata Luhan. Luhan terdiam mematung menatap rumah itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Jika kau bertanya darimana 'kami' mengetahui rumah ini, kami tidak akan memberitahunya." jawab Sehun ketus.

"Sekarang, beri penjelas tentang ini!" Sehun memberikan beberapa lembar foto yang tergolong banyak. Luhan tercekat dan menatap foto itu. "Itukan foto . . ."

Foto, dirinya dan seorang _namja. _Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan. Berpelukan. Dan foto itu sepertinya diambil saat Luhan masih remaja. Ehm, ralat, saat SMA.

Dan beberapa foto lainnya itu adalah foto . . . _eomma_ Luhan dan Luhan?

Luhan tercekat. Ia diam. Tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Luhan langsung membawa foto itu dan juga -bungkusan itu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ratusan temannya yang tengah bercengo ria. Luhan tidak peduli. Sungguh ia tidak peduli jika teman-temannya nanti akan menjauhkannya karena perihal 'keanehannya' tadi.

-o0o-

_Esok harinya . . ._

Luhan memasuki Universitasnya dengan langkah gontai. Luhan semakin resah saat puluhan mata menatapnya intens dan dingin. Luhan sedikit mencuri-curi pandangan pada puluhan mahasiswa yang terus memperhatikannya itu. Tatapannya dingin, tajam dan ada beberapa yang berbisik sambil menatapnya. Luhan hanya menghela napas, menerima sebuah 'konsekuensi' yang mungkin harus ia terima.

Langkah kaki _namja _manis itu terhenti saat ada seseorang yang menghalanginya. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati seorang _namja _yang selama ini terus mem-_bully-_nya itu berada di depannya. Ia terdiam dan menatapnya dingin.

"Apa? Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan dan sedikit mundur selangkah, mengingat jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Hatinya mencelos saat Sehun menunjukkan sebuah foto. Foto dia dan Kris. Bukan, bukan foto biasa. Foto itu, foto itu yang Luhan takutkan selama ini. Foto itu yang membuat ia membenci Kris- ralat, kejadian itu.

Luhan diam seribu bahasa dan menatap Sehun polos. "kenapa?"

Lontaran kata 'kenapa' membuat Sehun menatapnya dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau bertanya 'kenapa?' Kau tau ini foto apa?!" Sehun membentaknya cukup keras hingga puluhan, ah bahkan hampir ratusan mendekati mereka dan bertanya-tanya. _'foto apa itu?'_

"Tidak." jawab Luhan tenang, cuek dan polos. Bohong! _Namja _manis itu bohong! Jelas-jelas ia tau itu foto apa! Ia tau! Hanya saja ia tidak mungkin bilangkan? Itu adalah foto yang . . .

"Kau! Ikut aku!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kasar dan menariknya menuju sebuah ruangan kedap suara. Jadi jika seseorang berteriak keras pun, suaranya tidak akan terdengar.

Sehun mengunci pintu itu dan menatap Luhan marah. Luhan hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan lugunya.

"Jelaskan ini!" bentaknya dan melempar foto itu kasar.

"Kenapa harus di jelaskan? Kau sudah taukan itu foto apa? Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan?" Luhan menatap Sehun dingin dan hendak keluar dari ruangan kedap suara tersebut. Namun tidak jadi saat Sehun menarik tangannya kasar.

"XI LUHAN!" teriaknya marah. Luhan menoleh dan menatap mata Sehun tak kalah tajam dari tatapan Sehun sekarang ini.

"Apa?"

"JELASKAN FOTO INI!"

"Kenapa? Apa ini penting? Ini hanya sebuah foto, OH SEHUN!"

Luhan melepas pegangan tangan Sehun. Luhan memutar kunci yang ada di pintu itu. Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik bahu Luhan kasar dan mengunci pintu itu kembali. Ia tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang tengah merintih kesakitan akibat tarikannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum kau menjelaskan tentang foto ini!" teriaknya.

"APA YANG HARUS AKU JELASKAN?!" balas Luhan dengan teriakan yang lebih keras dari _namja _di depannya.

"FOTO INI YANG HARUS KAU JELASKAN XI LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun frustasi dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa dengan foto itu? Itukan hanya fotoku dan Kris _hyung_?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"TAPI INI FOTO YANG TIDAK BIASA XI LUHAN! FOTO INI! FOTO DIMANA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN KRIS HYUNG!"

DEG

Jantung Luhan berdebar dengan cepat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, foto yang dipegang Sehun daritadi adalah foto dirinya dan Kris _hyung _yang tengah -berciuman. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dikatakan 'berciuman'. Kenapa? Kalau kau lihat baik-baik, di foto itu hanya Kris saja yang bernafsu mencium Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia hanya diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

Foto itu hanya sebuah salah paham. Foto itu, foto yang membuat ia membenci Kris _hyung _selama ini. Karena foto itu juga ia menjadi dingin dan cuek terhadap semua orang termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

Luhan tau kemarin saat di pemakaman, Kris hendak meminta maaf perilah kejadian 'berciuman' itu. Luhan tidak mau mengingatnya kembali. Kakaknya telah merebut '_First Kiss_'-nya. Maka dari itu Luhan membencinya. Dan Luhan juga tidak 'terlalu' mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Tapi siapa sangka jika ia tertangkap basah? Dan siapa juga yang memfoto mereka yang sedang 'berciuman' itu? Tapi sepertinya sekarang itu tidak penting.

"Lalu?"

"Arghhh . . . kau dan KRIS _HYUNG_ adalah SAUDARA!" Sehun mengerang frustasi dan menekankan kata 'Kris' juga 'saudara'. Luhan tersenyum meremehkan. Walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia tersenyum miris.

"Saudara? Saudara tiri." Luhan bangkit dan mengambil kunci pintu lalu pergi keluar. _Namja _manis itu terkejut saat puluhan mahasiswa berkumpul di depan ruang kedap suara. Kumpulan mahasiswa itu saling berbisik seraya menatap dirinya. Luhan menghela napas tidak peduli dan menerobos kumpulan itu lalu menghilang. Menghilang, diikuti oleh tatapan mahasiswa lainnya dengan tatapan yang- errr, tidak bisa dijelaskan.

-o0o-

Kuliah hari ini sudah selesai. Dan sepertinya Luhan masih kesal, sedih, marah dan kecewa atas kejadian tadi pagi. Entahlah. Tapi, kejadian itu sedikit berdampak kepada kelakuan Luhan hari ini. Ia sedikit kasar dan raut wajahnya memancarkan amarah yang memuncak namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sepertinya menyadari sikap Luhan. _Namja _bermata bulat itu segera mendekat kepada Luhan yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dengan kasar.

"Lu? Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos. Aktivitas Luhan yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya itu terhenti dan menoleh kepada Kyungsoo. Luhan menatapnya lama dan meneruskan aktivitasnya yang terhenti lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo singkat, padat dan jelas /? "Tidak."

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menatap mata rusa Luhan yang seperti ditekuk itu.

"Kau berbohong?" Tanyanya lagi dan diikuti gerakan mulut Luhan yang lagi-lagi berkata "Tidak."

"Hhh . . . Kau terlalu banyak menyimpan masalahmu sendiri Lu." ujarnya sendu. Luhan menutup tasnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari pundaknya. "Aku pulang."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum miris seraya menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Kau banyak berubah Lu."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak Luhan. Meninggalkan ruangannya diikuti dengan perasaan yang aneh di dalam hatinya.

-o0o-

Luhan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di kasur kesayangannya. Luhan mengerang kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali masalah yang ditimpanya. Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi?

Luhan mendesah saat ingatan 2 tahun lalu menghantuinya. Ia masih ingat. Masih ingat betul dialog antara dirinya dan _Kris hyung_ saat kakaknya itu menciumnya. Tidak akan pernah hilang. Selamanya. Hey, itu adalah '_First Kiss'-nya _bagaimana bisa ia melupakkanya? Itu konyol. Sangat!

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan ingatan itu melintasi pikirannya. Percuma ia melawan. Toh, ingatan itu juga akan terus menghantuinya seumur hidup. Tidak ada gunanya.

_"Aku mencintaimu Lu!"_

_"TIDAK BOLEH!"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena kita BERSAUDARA!"_

_"OMONG KOSONG! KITA SAUDARA TIRI!"_

_"SELAMA KITA MASIH ADA IKATAN SAUDARA, KITA TIDAK BOLEH SALING MENCINTAI!"_

_"Kadi jika kita bukan bersaudara, kau akan mencintaiku?"_

_"Aku tidak berkata begitu."_

_"Tapi otakku menangkapnya begitu."_

_"KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"_

_"Karenamu."_

_"Cuih, aku tidak memintanya."_

_"Tapi kau yang memancingku menjadi seperti ini."_

_"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"HENTIKAN!"_

_"Tidak akan ku hentikan jika kau berkata 'Ya'"_

_"Bermimpilah!"_

_"Ya, dan sekarang mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan."_

_"Apa mak- hmmphh . . ."_

Dan, kejadian itu terjadi. Kris mencium Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan melirik pigura yang ada di meja belajarnya. Luhan mendekat dan membanting pigura itu hingga pecah. Diambilnya pecahan kaca dari pigura tersebut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan menggores tangan kirinya dengan pecahan kaca itu. Luhan meringis dalam diam. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis. Janji adalah janji.

Sret~

Tanpa Luhan sadari, pecahan kaca itu menggores urat nadinya. Sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Tapi, bukankah itu berbahaya? Walaupun hanya 'sedikit' tapi itu SANGAT berbahaya.

Luhan mengerang dan menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia meringis kesakitan. Tetapi _Namja _manis itu terus saja menggores tangan kirinya tanpa henti. Tangan kirinya terkulai lemas dan tangan kanannya mulai 'memberhentikan' aksi gilanya itu.

Luhan menatap darah yang terus mengalir di tangan kirinya tanpa henti. Sakit. Sangat. Tapi sakit yang ada di dalam hati Luhan tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Luhan menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan kembali 'memulai' aksi gilanya itu.

BRAK!

Pergerakan tangan Luhan terhenti saat seseorang mendobrak pintunya. Luhan menoleh dan menatap orang itu. Orang itu terkejut dengan tangan kiri Luhan yang mengeluarkan darah dengan sangat banyak. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan kembali menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

"XI LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak orang itu . . .

.

.

.

.

.

-Oh Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Annyeong~** Kyun melanjutkan /? FF ini yang sudah terbengkalai selama beberapa hari :") Kyun lagi banyak tugas dan Kyun harus belajar buat Ulangan Harian :') makanya Kyun harus hiatus beberapa hari #gananya.

Oh, Kyun seneng banget ternyata banyak yang ngereview FF Kyun :* Gomawo~ Arigatou~ Xie Xie~ karena udah mau ngereview FF GJ Kyun :* Maaf cuman bisa baca dan gak bisa bales satu-satu :*

Dan Kyun juga minta maaf kalau disini HunHan momentnya kurang ngena /? dan jarang Kyun minta maaf #bow.

Kyun janji chapter depan HunHan moment akan banyak karena itu adalah chapter ter-spesial /? sebagai kado Ulang Tahun Kris :D #ganyambung -_-

Kyun cuman mau bilang itu aja :') Kejadian tentang 2 tahun yang lalu soal . . . #ifyouknowwhatimean -_- kejadian lengkapnya insya allah ada di chapter depan :)) Stay tune /? -_- aja :v

Sekali lagi, Gomawo yang udah mau review :* Kyun mencintaimu /? :* Saranghae~ #abaikan -_-

**BIG THANKS TO :**

babyln9090 - Novey - Niiraa - haejoonma - HyunRa - opikyung0113 - purple-unicorn91 - Unnamed EXOstand - Cho ya sin - Gyurievil - chans - lidya natalia - pandarkn - zoldyk - teleportbabies - ThegorgeousLu - RirinSekarini - RZHH 261220 - aniaani47 - - Guest - Peachzt - FSRifiqa

**Gomawo for Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	7. Chapter 7

"**He's Crying"**

**By Kim Han Byun****  
**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple Here!**

**With Baekhyun-Chanyeol and Kyungsoo-Suho**

**It's YAOI! No Like? Just Close the tab-**

**.**

**.**

.

"_Luhan tidak pernah menangis saat Sehun selalu membentaknya. Sampai suatu hari ia pertama kali menangis karena semua temannya, termasuk –Sehun."_

-o0o-

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak ingat betul apa yang terjadi barusan? Yang ia ingat hanyalah sebuah teriakan Sehun yang menyuruh dirinya untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tapi apa?

Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya saat ia sadar bahwa ia bukan berada di kamarnya. Akhir-akhir ini, setiap ia membuka mata, selalu saja ada di tempat yang tidak ia kenali. _Namja _bermata rusa itu hendak bangkit namun tidak bisa. Luhan menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

Luhan terkejut dan melotot. Ia tidur berdua dengan Sehun?! Yang benar saja!

"Uwaaa! _EOMMA_!" Luhan berteriak dengan keras dan tidak sengaja mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh.

Gubrak!

"Aw . . ." Sehun yang baru saja setengah terbangun dari tidurnya, merintih kesakitan seraya memegang kepalanya yang terkena meja di sampingnya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menarik selimut yang ada disana hingga menutupi hidungnya dengan posisi duduk.

"Ya! Ini sakit tau! Aishh . . ."_  
_

Luhan hanya menatap _namja _di depannya polos tanpa rasa bersalah. Sehun balas menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang . . . errr, entahlah. Kedua _namja _itu saling menatap dalam diam sampai mereka tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya. _Blushing_.

Ya, Luhan dan Sehun kini tengah ber-_blushing _ria, mengingat bahwa tadi mereka tidur bersama dan saling menatap dalam diam. Oh God! Yang benar saja!

"Err, apa tanganmu masih sakit?" Sehun akhirnya memecah keheningan dan menatap Luhan khawatir.

Luhan langsung kembali menatap Sehun dan mengerjapkan matanya kembali. Jika saja sekarang ini notabe Sehun bukan sebagai 'musuh' atau lebih tepatnya 'penyiksa' Luhan, sudah Sehun cubit pipi Luhan yang terkesan imut itu.

"sakit kenapa?" Luhan malah balik bertanya membuat Sehun gemas. Sehun berdiri mendekati Luhan. Luhan hanya diam dalam posisinya sekarang ini. Luhan masih diam saat Sehun benar-benar dekat dengannya saat ini. Jaraknya hanya beberapa cm, namun _namja _polos itu tetap saja diam.

Saat deru nafas mereka saling terdengar, Luhan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya dan Sehun berdecak kesal lalu menyibak selimut yang daritadi menutup 3/4 tubuh Luhan.

"Itu." _Namja _berkulit pucat itu menunjuk tangan kiri Luhan yang di perban dan bercak darah timbul dari perban itu.

Luhan melirik tangan kirinya dan terkejut. "Ini kenapa?"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya saat lontaran pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ Luhan tergolong tidak masuk akal. Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau Luhan mendadak amnesia -_-

"Arrghh, kenapa aku harus membawa manusia amnesia ini ke rumahku sih? Kenapa tidak aku titipkan saja pada pihak rumah sakit itu?" Sehun bergumam kesal dan hanya dibalas tatapan polos dari _namja _di depannya.

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang Luhan yakini bahwa itu adalah pintu keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun mendelik kesal kepada Luhan. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya singkat.

Luhan menggidikkan bahunya cuek "Pulang."

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan, dia tak habis pikir dengan sikap Luhan. Tadi dia begitu polos, dan sekarang ia cuek? yang benar saja -_- oh god! Sebenarnya Luhan itu siapa? Kenapa sifatnya bisa berubah dengan cepat? Ini membingungkan!

"Tanganmukan masih sakit." Sehun berkata dingin. Yah, sejujurnya Sehun tidak benar-benar berkata dengan dingin. Dia hanya ingin menahan Luhan keluar dari 'kamarnya' namun ia bingung dengan kalimat yang harus ia lontarkan. Lebih tepatnya seorang Oh Sehun sedang menjaga Harga dirinya -_-

"Masa bodoh." jawab Luhan cepat dan membuka knop pintu. Sehun cengo untuk beberapa menit dan ia mengikuti Luhan yang mulai turun menuju pintu keluar apartemennya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi dan membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Pulang. Bukankah tadi kau sudah bertanya?" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun datar.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Luhan menggeleng tidak peduli.

Yang benar saja -_- padahal Sehun baru saja menanyakannya beberapa menit yang lalu -..- What the . . .  
Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan pertanyaan konyol. "Tidak ingin kuantar?"

"Tidak." jawab Luhan cepat. -tanpa menoleh-

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hening. Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya membuka pintu apartemen Sehun dan menoleh kepada Sehun dengan tatapan polos.

"Bilang saja jika kau ingin aku disini." ujarnya polos dan dihadiahi sebuah _death glare _dari _namja _berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Benarkan?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menyindir dan kedipan polos milik Luhan mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun menjadi salah tingkah. Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah itu. Luhan mendengus sebal dan meniup poninya.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Blush~

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar lontaran pertanyaan dari mulut Luhan. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya cepat dan Luhan hanya menatap _namja _itu lugu. Hey, Luhan hanya bertanya asal dan Sehun menganggapnya serius?

"Aku bercanda." ujar Luhan cepat saat iamelihat pipi _namja _di depannya sudah merah seperti tomat. Luhan memutar balik badannya dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang terhenti untuk beberapa saat_ 'memutar-knop-pintu'. _Tak menunggu sampai 1 menut, pintu itu pun terbuka dan Luhan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku pulang. Terima kasih atas semua yang hari ini kau lakukan." ujarnya singkat, dan menghilang di balik pintu itu. Sehun cengo menatap pintu apartemennya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ok, dia sedikit OOCsaat ia bersama dengan Luhan. Anggap saja bahwa Sehun menyukai Luhan dengan cara yang aneh -_-

-o0o-

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat ia 'disambut' oleh '_eomma_'_-_nya sedikit berlebihan. Apalagi saat _eomma_-nya itu melihat bahwa tangan kiri Luhan terluka -parah. Luhan hanya menggeleng cepat saat ia ditanya "Kenapa tanganmu terluka?" "Kau habis bertengkar?" "Kau terluka?" "Apa sakit?" "Luka ini sangat parah!" "Lu, Kau tidak apa-apa?" "Mau ke dokter?"

_Eomma_-nya itu menghela napas khawatir dan pandangan mata nanar milik _eomma_-nya, terus mengikuti pergerakan Luhan sampai _namja _manis itu hilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Luhan duduk di meja belajarnya dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat bahwa lantai di sekeliling meja belajar itu berantakan dan terdapat banyak pecahan kaca pigura, dan pigura yang terdapat foto '_kris dan dirinya_' itu tergeletak begitu saja.

Luhan memandangi foto itu lama sambil memainkan kakinya.

"Aw!" Luhan meringis kecil saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca pigura tersebut. Ia menatap kaki kirinya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia tertegun.

"Darah ya?" ujarnya lugu.

Cklek~

"Lu?" Seseorang memanggil Luhan dari arah pintu itu dan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Luhan memandang orang itu lama hingga orang itu -Sehun- menatap inci tubuh Luhan dari atas hingga . . .

"LU! Astaga! Kau berdarah lagi?!" Sehun berteriak panik saat melihat darah menguncur deras dari kaki kiri Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

-o0o-

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu ceroboh." Sehun menghela napas pelan sambil membalut telapak kaki kiri Luhan dengan perban yang tadi ia ambil dari kotak P3K di kamar mewah milik Luhan itu.

"Hhh . . . Sudah tangan kananmu luka, sekarang kaki kirimu ikut terluka. Ternyata pecahan kaca itu membawa sial bagimu ya, Xi Luhan." Sehun mengikat perban itu dan berucap "Selesai!" Luhan tertegun dan menatap telapak kaki kirinya yang di balut benda berwarna putih tersebut.

Luhan menggerakkan kaki kirinya lucu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jelek." ujarnya singkat. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan itu. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Apanya yang jelek?"

"Kakiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Perban ini tidak cocok ada di kakiku. Merusak pemandangan saja!" Luhan berujar ketus dan hendak membuka perban yang terbalut rapi di kakinya jika tidak ada tangan Sehun yang menahannya.

"Hanya karena itu? Kau ingin kakimu di amputasi karena infeksi?" Tanya Sehun tajam dan Luhan hanya menghela napas lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku. Kenapa kau melarangku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada dingin, dan kini balik Sehun yang tertegun.

Benar. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Luhan. Tapi kenapa ia melarangnya? Tapi itukan juga untuk kebaikan Luhan sendiri? Right?

"Aku temanmu." balasnya singkat.

"Sejak kapan?"

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdenyut saat Luhan bertanya seperti itu. Ya, ia melupakan point penting bahwa ia 'dulu' **sering **mem-bully Luhan dan itu sangat keterlaluan.

"Hari ini."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya bisa saja."

"Bukankah kau adalah 'tuan'-ku?" Luhan bertanya dengan sinis dan kali ini Sehun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia diam. Menatap mata rusa milik _namja _di depannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sedangkan _namja _yang di tatap hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ya." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, jadi tuan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah datar milik Sehun. Sehun diam menatap wajah Luhan dan tanpa Luhan ketahui, kini Sehun tengah mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Terima perasaanku." ujarnya singkat. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Huh?"

"Terima perasaanku, cintaku dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya jadilah pacarku." ujarnya enteng dan ia berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Luhan yang masih mencerna maksud dari Sehun itu.

5 menit . . .

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N **: Uwaa~ Mianhae kalau singkat dan rada aneh :v dan maap kalau tragedi KISS-nya KRIS SAMA LUHAN ._. gak di setor sekarang :3 Kyun lagi galon sama MVnya Jin Itu kenapa uminnya mati? ;;A;; KYUN GALONNN #abaikan -_-

Oh iya, sekedar kasih tau, Kyun mungkin ngepost FF itu seminggu sekali ._. jadi mianhae ne kalau ngaret :3 #bow

**BIG THANKS TO :**

babyln9090 - Novey - Niiraa - haejoonma - HyunRa - opikyung0113 - purple-unicorn91 - Unnamed EXOstand - Cho ya sin - Gyurievil - chans - lidya natalia - pandarkn - zoldyk - teleportbabies - ThegorgeousLu - RirinSekarini - RZHH 261220 - aniaani47 - - Guest - Peachzt - FSRifiqa - mumu monggu -

**Gomawo for Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

"**He's Crying"**

**By Kim Han Byun****  
**

**Twitter : HLovein**

**Facebook : Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah**

**Instagram : han_byun77**

**HunHan Couple Here!**

**With Baekhyun-Chanyeol and Kyungsoo-Suho**

**It's YAOI! No Like? Just Close the tab-**

**.**

**.**

.

"_Luhan tidak pernah menangis saat Sehun selalu membentaknya. Sampai suatu hari ia pertama kali menangis karena semua temannya, termasuk –Sehun."_

-o0o-

"MENJADI APA? NAMJACHINGUMU? KAU GILA?!_ ANNIYA_!" Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan menatap tajam Sehun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan pernah peduli padamu lagi. Dan kau akan terus ku _bully__! _Aku tidak peduli kalau sedang sakit atau tidak. Jadi, mau pilih yang mana? Menjadi pacarku atau tersiksa?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang tengah menatap geram _namja _tersebut.

"Aku tidak pilih keduanya." Ujarnya ketus dan mendorong Sehun menjauh dari dirinya. Masa bodoh ia melanggar janjinya pada _eomma_-nya yang menjanjikan bahwa LUHAN harus MENJAGA seorang SEHUN dan TIDAK BOLEH MELUKAINYA! Ini sudah di luar batas!

Luhan berdiri dan hendak keluar dari kamarnya itu. Tapi . . .

SRET~

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan . . .

"Hmmphh . . . Ughh . . ." Luhan terkejut saat Sehun mencium dan melumat bibirnya *Kyun nulisnya merinding -_-* Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang tengah mencoba mendorongnya.

"Eunghh~ Ahh . . ." Luhan mengerang saat tangan kirinya terasa sakit. Luhan meringis kesakitan. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dan menatap matanya tajam.

"BRENGSEK! TAK TAHU DIRI!" Luhan memaki Sehun dengan kasar dan memegang tangan kirinya yang terasa sakit. Sehun terdiam dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mau lagi?" tawarnya enteng.

**PLAK**

tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi kanan Sehun dengan cukup keras. Sehun memegang pipinya yang terasa memanas. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang memancarkan amarahnya yang tidak biasa. Sehun tersenyum kembali dan mencium bibir Luhan -lagi-

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Luhan kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Hmmphh . . . BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN!" Luhan mendorong Sehun dan menampar pipi kanannya lagi hingga pipi kanan Sehun benar-benar terlihat merah. Sehun memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa nyeri. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Namun ringisan itu hilang saat ia melihat mata rusa milik _namja _di depannya itu tengah berkaca-kaca.

Sehun tersentak. Luhan akan menangis? Sehun terdiam dan menatap mata Luhan. Ia menatap mata Luhan seperti menerawang. Seperti berharap bahwa Luhan akan mengingat sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu tidak akan terwujud jika Sehun yang mengingatkannya.

"Lu ..." Sehun mendekat kepada Luhan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun yakin Luhan tidak menangis. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak terlalu yakin jika kini Luhan sedang menahan air matanya.

"Maaf." ujarnya sendu. "Aku tidak bermaksud." ujarnya lagi dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kau tidak mengingat sesuatu?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun tajam. Sangat tajam. Sehun tercekat.

"KAU BERNIAT MENGINGATKANKU PADA CIUMANKU DAN KRIS _HYUNG_?! APA KAU PUAS? AKU SUDAH MENGUNGKAPKANNYA PADAMU BAHWA AKU PERNAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN KRIS _HYUNG_!" Luhan membentak Sehun dan menatap _namja _itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, kesal, kecewa dan sedih.

"A-Aku ..." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Jadi Luhan benar-benar pernah berciuman dengan Kris? Dengan kakak tirinya itu? Jadi foto itu benar adanya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"APA? KAU INGIN BERKATA APA?" tanyanya dengan nada membentak. Sehun terdiam. Menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan nanar.

"Bukan itu yang aku mau, Lu." ujarnya tercekat. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengingat bahwa ciuman pertamamu adalah . . . aku?" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada tercekat dan menghela napas panjang. Membiarkan Luhan mencerna apa maksud dari ucapannya itu.

"Mwo?!" Luhan terkejut setelah ia mengerti apa maksud dari Sehun. Sehun tersenyum -terpaksa-. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa di bagian dadanya sangat sakit saat ia melihat _namja _di hadapannya tidak mengingat hal itu.

"_I will tell the story_. _But, i'm sorry if this story hurt your heart._" Sehun kembali menghela napas dan menatap Luhan yang tengah mematung mendengar 'hal' yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"_Tell all_." jawab Luhan dingin. Sehun mengangguk. "_I will_."

* * *

_**15 years** **ago.**_

**-**_Luhan and Sehun 5 years old_-

Seorang _namja _manis tengah bermain dengan boneka rusa kesayangannya. Sesekali gelak tawa datang dari bibir kecilnya. Dengan riang, ia terus memainkan boneka rusa itu hingga _namja _manis tersebut mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari arah kamar seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang _namja _tengah mengusap matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

_Namja _itu perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada _namja _berperawakan manis yang tengah bermain boneka rusa.

"Xiao Lu." sapanya pelan dan terdengar seperti ia sedang bergumam. _Namja _yang dipanggil pun menghentikan bermain bonekanya dan menoleh kepada _namja _yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos. Sehun -_namja _itu- menggeleng dan menyerahkan sebuah boneka bambi kepada _namja _manis itu.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Boneka." jawab Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Untuk Luhan?" tanya Luhan berbinar, diikuti anggukan kepala Sehun. Luhan tersenyum cerah dan memeluk boneka bambi tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun diabaikan oleh _namja _manis itu yang bernama Luhan. Sepertinya ia keasyikan bermain dengan boneka rusanya dan juga boneka bambi yang baru saja di beri oleh Sehun.

"Lulu~~" rengek Sehun manja dan mengambil boneka rusa yang tengah di pegang oleh Luhan. Luhan terkesiap dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Sehunnie~ itu milik Lulu! Kembalikan!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan merebut kembali boneka rusanya. Tetapi Sehun malah memeluk boneka rusa itu erat. Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun dan membuat Sehun kesakitan.

"Aw! Lulu appo~" ringis Sehun dan memegang kepalanya. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan mengelus kepala Sehun.

"_Mianhae_. Apa itu sakit? Lulu minta maaf." ujarnya polos. Sehun mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya sejajar dengan Sehun.

"Luhan thuka boneka bambi ini? Atau boneka lutha ini?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sambil memegang boneka bambi di tangan kanannya dan boneka rusa di tangan kirinya.

"Eh?"

"Lulu thuka boneka yang mana?" ulang Sehun lagi.

"Luhan suka dua-duanya." jawabnya.

"Tidak boleh! Luhan haruth memilih thatu!" ujar Sehun tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebal dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Itukan boneka Lulu dua-duanya. Kenapa tidak boleh?" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kesal dan kini balik Sehun yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau Luhan pilih boneka lutha belalti Lulu gak thayang thama Thehun!" ujarnya. Luhan terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kok bisa begitu?"

"thoalnya, boneka lutha inikan bukan dali Thehun! Kecuali kalau Luhan milih boneka bambi ini, belalti Luhan thayang thama Thehun." jawabnya seraya cemberut. Luhan bersungut-sungut mengerti dan menatap mata Sehun.

"Ya sudah, Luhan memilih boneka bambi ini saja." jawabnya kelewat polos dan mengambil boneka bambi yang ada di tangan kanan Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dan menatap Luhan berbinar.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bersorak. Luhan mengangguk senang dan tersenyum.

"_EOMMA_! LUHAN THAYANG THAMA THEHUN!" Teriaknya senang dan datanglah seorang _yeoja _yang diyakini adalah _eomma _dari Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya beliau lembut dan menatap kedua _namja _manis itu bergantian.

"_Eomma_! Lihat! Lulu lebih memilih boneka pembelian Thehun dalipada boneka pembelian _eomma_." ujarnya senang dan beliau hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anak semata wayangnya itu. Ya, Boneka rusa itu memang dari _eomma _Sehun. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Luhan yang ke-lima.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang _yeoja_ dengan membawa dua gelas susu cokelat kesukaan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hunnie-ah, Hannie-ah~ saatnya minum susu~!" ujar _yeoja _itu riang dan memberikan Sehun dan Luhan segelas susu masing-masing. Sehun dan Luhan bersorak riang dan menaruh kedua boneka itu asal lalu menghampiri _yeoja _itu yang bernotabe sebagai _eomma _KANDUNG Luhan.

"Uwaa! Thuthu cokelat~" Sehun meminum susu itu dengan cepat, begitu juga Luhan.

"Anakmu bersemangat sekali Sojin-ah." ujar _eomma _Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah meminum susu dengan cepat. Sojin, _eomma _Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan _yeoja _di sebelahnya itu.

"Anakmu sangat kalem, Hyura-ah." balas Sojin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." hanya itu respon yang diberikan Hyura dan ia kembali sibuk menatap kedua _namja _kecil itu yang tengah asyik bermain kembali dengan boneka rusa dan bambi milik Luhan.

Dan tiba-tiba . . .

**CUP~**

Sojin dan Hyura membelalakkan matanya melihat adegan yang tidak wajar untuk anak berusia 5 tahun. Mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Dan dapat mereka lihat Sehun terkekeh kecil sedangkan Luhan tertawa.

"Sehunnie~ Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sojin dan mendekat kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Cuman menempelkan bibil thehun ke hannie kok." jawabnya polos dengan nada ceria. Sojin membelalakkan matanya saat menerima jawaban Sehun. Sojin menoleh kepada Hyura yang masih setia berdiri di di belakang Sojin.

"Kenapa Sehunnie melakukannya?" tanya Sojin lagi.

"Katanya _appa _kalau kita thayang thama thetheolang haluth dicium. Itu thebagai bukti kalau kita thayang thama olang itu." ujarnya lucu dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya gemas. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Sojin tengah merutuki suaminya itu yang seenaknya saja berbicara kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Kalena thehun thayang thama lulu, makanya thehun nyium lulu." lanjutnya lagi dan kembali bermain dengan Luhan yang daritadi asyik bermain sendiri.

Sojin berdiri dan menatap Hyura sendu. Hyura tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Mereka belum mengerti arti dari 'ciuman' itu." ujar Hyura.

"tapi bagaimana jika mereka menempuh jalan yang 'salah'?" tanya Sojin sendu. Hyura tersenyum lagi.

"Selama mereka bahagia, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." jawab Hyura dan membuat Sojin mengangguk pasrah.

"Biarkan mereka bermain berdua." Hyura menarik tangan Sojin cepat dan tanpa mereka sadari Sehun menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan polosnya.

**_END-__ Flashback_**

* * *

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Luhan diam begitu lama sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Sehun telah menyelesaikan ceritanya dari tadi.

"Lu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. Mencoba menyadarkannya. Luhan terkesiap dan menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Hah?" tanya Luhan kebingungan. Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang kikuk.

"_Well, my first kiss is not Kris, right?_" Luhan berujar pelan dan siapa sangka Sehun dapat mendengarnya? Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Seperti berpikir atau mungkin menerawang sesuatu dalam diam. Sehun juga tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Luhan.

Itu terdengar seperti penyesalan atau mungkin kelegaan? Entahlah. Itu tidak seperti keduanya.

Sehun hanya dapat menghela napas kasar saat Luhan kembali melamun. Sehun tidak suka itu. Karena setiap kali Luhan melamun, selalu saja ia dilupakannya. Well, dia bukan siapa-siapa Luhan. Kenapa ia harus sewot seperti ini?

"Lu, boleh kau bercerita tentang sesuatu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang ternyata tengah duduk di samping kasurnya. Luhan yang sedang ada di posisi berdiri langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. "apa?"

"Tapi- aku takut itu melukaimu." ujarnya ragu. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun aneh.

"_Huh? You say what? Well, if you know that story can be hurt me, why you ask that?_" tanya Luhan berujar dingin dan sedkit ketus. Sehun hanya tersenyum terpaksa dan menatap pecahan kaca yang dari tadi belum ia bersihkan dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Bu__t i'm very curious_." jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan mendesah lalu menoleh kepada Sehun yang tengah menatap kosong pecahan kaca itu.

"_Okay, you can ask that._" ujar Luhan mengalah dan diikuti senyuman miris Sehun. "_But i afraid._" ujar Sehun lagi dan menatap Luhan yang kini tengah jengkel kepadanya. Terbukti dengan Luhan yang langsung menatap tajam Sehun.

"_For what? _Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan disini Sehun! Cepatlah bertanya atau aku akan mengubah pikiranku!" Luhan berujar dengan sedikit berteriak kesal. Sehun kembali tersenyum miris lalu ia menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"_How can be Kris kiss you?" _Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan membeku. Menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan tidak merespon pertanyaan Sehun dari tadi dan membuat Sehun kesal.

_"Well, I'm asking you. And why are you silent? Are not you supposed to answer now? Ah or possibly tell the story?" _Kini balik Sehun yang berujar dingin dan Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" balas Luhan tak kalah dingin. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi? _I'm very curios_!" Sehun berkata dengan nada setengah membentak Luhan. Luhan diam tercekat saat ia mendapat tatapan dingin dari _namja _di depannya.

Jujur, belakangan ini Sehun tidak pernah memberikan tatapan dinginnya kepada dirinya. Tapi sekarang?

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Luhan menganggap remeh. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun tengah mengepalkan tangannya gemas. "_Ya! Just_ THAT!" Sehun memberikan penekanan pada kata akhirnya. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju pecahan kaca yang belum sempat ia bersihkan. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih akibat luka yang ia dapat di kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun heran melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Membersihkan ini." jawabnya terdengar singkat. "Kau ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, _eoh_?" tebak Sehun sinis dan Luhan hanya tersenyum miris. "_Maybe_." responnya singkat dan ia mengambil satu persatu pecahan kaca itu dan ia taruh di tangan kirinya.

"Kau membingungkan Lu." ujar Sehun akhirnya dan menatap punggung Luhan yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk cepat bertanya. Tapi pada akhirnya kau malah tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." terang Sehun sambil kembali mendesah dengan kasar.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerti." Luhan bersuara parau dan membuat Sehun bangkit mendekat kepada Luhan.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerti ... _hiks_ ... bahwa pertanyaanmu itu _hiks_, membuka luka yang telah lama aku pendam." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatan mengambil pecahan kaca itu.

Di dalam hatinya, Luhan tengah merutuki dirinya yang telah melanggar janji bahwa ia tidak akan menangis. Tapi apa daya? Itu terasa sakit saat ia harus mengingat kejadian itu. Walau pada akhirnya Luhan merasa LEGA karena ciuman pertamanya bukan ada di tangan Kris.

Tapi apa salah jika ia merasa ternodai? Apalagi Kris menyandang gelar sebagai 'kakaknya'. Itu memalukan. Luhan juga tidak yakin bahwa berita 'ciuman' itu tidak tersebar di universitasnya. Luhan tau pasti bahwa berita itu sudah menjadi perbincangan panas dari mulut ke mulut.

"Lu ... aku-" Sehun merasa bersalah kepada Luhan. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan jadi orang pertama yang membuat Luhan menangis untuk PERTAMA KALINYA dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Luhan bersedih. Tapi kenapa ini menjadi kebalikannya?

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud." Sehun menatap Luhan yang ia yakini tengah menahan tangisannya.

Luhan mendongak dan mengusap air matanya. Matanya merah, hidungnya pun merah. Sudah kelihatan jelas bahwa ia menahan tangisnya.

"_Well_, kau bisa mengeluarkan tangisanmu itu Lu~ Kau tidak perlu menahannya." Sehun berujar manis dan ia tersenyum tulus kepada Luhan. Sehun mengambil pecahan kaca dari tangan kiri Luhan dengan hati-hati. Ditaruhnya pecahan kaca itu di sebuah kertas.

Setelah selesai Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan dan kembali tersenyum. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan dan mengusap air matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu menahannya. Apa bagimu menangis adalah hal yang nista?" tanya Sehun dan diikuti anggukan kepala Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau tidak pernah menangis selama 3 tahun ini. Luhan yang selama ku kenal sangat cengeng. Kau tahu itu?" Sehun terkekeh mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimana Luhan menangis. Luhan masih tidak merespon dan ia masih sibuk menahan tangisannya.

"**Apa mungkin ini karena _eomma_-mu yang melarangmu menangis, Lu?" **Sehun bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan. Dan dapat diyakini bahwa Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Ya, ia tidak mendengar gumaman Luhan. Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Tiba-tiba Sehun merutuki otaknya yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"A-aku akan ber-cerita." suara Luhan memecah lamunan Sehun dan Sehun langsung menoleh kepada Luhan yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Sehun mencoba mengetes pendengarannya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Luhan akan bercerita tentang 'kiss' itu?

"Hhh . . . Aku akan bercerita ..." Luhan menarik napasnya sebentar dan menatap intens mata Sehun "tentang kejadian itu." lanjutnya lagi.

* * *

_**-2 Years Ago-**_

_-Luhan 18 years old and Kris 20 years old-_

"Hey Kris! Itu adikmu bukan?" suara berat seorang _namja _memecah keheningan seorang _namja _berperawakan tinggi yang sedari tadi asyik melamun sendiri.

_Namja _itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang _namja _manis tengah berjalan sendiri dengan wajah ditekuk. _Namja _berperawakan itu membelalakkan matanya dan melirik ketiga temannya yang sepertinya bernafsu untuk mengerjai adiknya itu.

_Namja _itu -Kris menghela napas sebentar dan menghampiri adiknya -Luhan. Ketiga temannya hanya memandang Kris aneh dan Kris tidak memperdulikannya.

"Luhan?" Suara milik Kris sukses membuat Luhan terkejut dan hampir saja ia terjatuh saking terkejutnya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya tengah berdiri dengan tegap di belakangnya. Luhan tersenyum dan terlihat terpaksa lalu membungkukkan badannya -mengucapkan salam-

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya saat kakanya bertanya seperti itu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ke sebuah toko bubble tea. Kris tersenyum kecut untuk beberapa saat.

"Pulanglah." ujar Kris dingin.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya akan membeli bubble tea sebentar lalu baru akan-"

"PULANG!" Kris berteriak kepada Luhan dan membuat Luhan tercenggang. Kenapa Kris sangat sensi padanya?

"Hhh . . . baiklah aku akan pulang." Luhan pun mengalah dan ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu kepada Kris.

"_Well_, kenapa kau membentak adikmu Kris?" seseorang menepuk bahu Kris pelan dan ia ikut menatap kepergian Luhan dengan langkah gontainya.

"Aku pulang." Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu dan langsung pergi. Namun dengan arah yang berlawanan daripada Luhan. Ketiga temannya hanya cengo saat Kris pergi ke toko Bubble tea dan mereka bertiga dapat memakluminya. Ada suatu rahasia yang mereka bertiga ketahui dan CATAT hanya mereka yang tahu.

-o0o-

"Lu ada-" ucapan Kris terhenti saat ia melihat Luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di atas meja makan. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan sedikit maju ke depan membuat kesan imut terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar dan ia tidak bisa menolak gejolak hatinya yang tengah beradu. Beradu mempertahankan kewarasan dan -ketidak warasan yang mungkin akan membuat dirinya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menaruh bubble tea rasa taro yang baru saja ia beli di samping kanan Luhan. Luhan menggeliat kecil saat tak sengaja tetesan air yang berasal dari sekeliling cup bubble tea itu mengenai hidungnya.

Kris menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dan sadar tidak sadar, Kris menggendong Luhan ala briday style ke kamar milik 'Kris'.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang menggendongnya. _Namja _itu menggeliat tak nyaman saat ia merasa sebuah tangan kekar memegang selangkangannya. Dengan cepat, Luhan membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat wajah Kris tepat berada di hadapannya.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Luhan mendorong Kris menjauh dan ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil menatap '_dongsaeng_'-nya itu dengan tatapan yang -entahlah-.

Luhan hendak pergi ke luar namun Kris menahannya. Tatapan mata Kris seperti mengartikan bahwa ia mencintai adiknya itu. Tunggu . . . MENCINTAI?

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat Kris menatap matanya. Kris memegang dagu Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Tatap aku!"

"_Shireo!_" Luhan menepis kasar tangan Kris dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kris tersenyum licik dan ia menatap 'adik'-nya itu nafsu.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu _Hyung_! itu menjijikkan!" Luhan memicingkan matanya tajam saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Kris menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Kris yang tersadar hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

Luhan terkejut saat Kris mencengkram kedua tangannya erat. Luhan tak habis pikir saat Kris mendorongnya dan 'menahannya' di pintu kamar milik Kris. Luhan terkejut saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan berusaha meronta tetapi percuma. Pegangan tangan Kris terlalu kuat.

Wajah Kris semakin dekat sampai Kris membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. Apa? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? seorang KAKAK mencintai ADIKNYA? Memang mereka adalah saudara tiri. Tapi jika kedua orang tua mereka masih dalam hubungan suami-istri, bukankah hal itu tidak di perbolehkan?

Terkecuali jika kedua orang tua mereka cerai.

"A-Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku mencintaimu Lu!"

DEG

Jantung Luhan berdegup tidak karuan saat ia melihat mata Kris memancarkan tatapan tajam namun sendu. Luhan menelan salivanya kasar sambil menunduk. Beberapa lama kemudian Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris tajam.

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita BERSAUDARA!"

"OMONG KOSONG! KITA SAUDARA TIRI!"

"SELAMA KITA MASIH ADA IKATAN SAUDARA, KITA TIDAK BOLEH SALING MENCINTAI!"

"Kadi jika kita bukan bersaudara, kau akan mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu."

"Tapi otakku menangkapnya begitu."

"KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Karenamu."

"Cuih, aku tidak memintanya."

"Tapi kau yang memancingku menjadi seperti ini."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"HENTIKAN!"

"Tidak akan ku hentikan jika kau berkata 'Ya'"

"Bermimpilah!"

"Ya, dan sekarang mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

"Apa mak- hmmphh . . ."

Kris terus melumat bibir Luhan walaupun _namja _yang tengah ia ciumi itu (?) terus meronta-ronta. Kris tidak peduli. Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa juga ia akan berpikiran 'tidak peduli'? Sadarkah Kris, bahwa adiknya kini tengah mengeluarkan cairan liquid bening yang seharusnya tidak ia keluarkan?

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Lu- maaf." Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menunduk. 10 menit yang lalu, Luhan menyelesaikan tentang peristiwa 'nista' itu. Dan setelah itu, Luhan terdiam di menit itu juga. ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sehun merasa bersalah karena ia merasa bahwa secara tidak langsung dirinya mengingatkan pada kejadian yang seharusnya sudah Luhan kubur dalam-dalam. Walaupun sepertinya Luhan lega karena _first kiss_-nya bukan Kris, tetapi tetap saja.

"Lu, maafkan aku yang suka sekali mem-_bully-_mu." Sehun menghela napas sejenak dan mengcengkram erat bajunya. Perlahan Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya, menoleh menatap Sehun.

"aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh." Sehun kembali menghela napas dan dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, aku hanya-" ucapan Sehun terhenti saat Luhan memotongnya. "Kau hanya ingin mendapat perhatian penuh dariku." ujarnya dingin dan menatap Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah terkejut.

"Kau-" Sehun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia hanya bisa menatap Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu padaku. Kau menyukaiku, namun kau mengatakannya dengan cara yang cukup kasar. Dan bahkan kau tidak mengetahui bahwa Kris _hyun_ sudah-" Luhan menghela napas sejenak dan ia menatap Sehun nanar "Meninggal."

DEG!

Jantung Sehun serasa di tusuk oleh jutaan jarum dan jantung itu siap hancur kapan saja. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Kris _hyung_ sudah meninggal? Jika kedua orang tuanya mengetahui itu, kenapa ia tidak bilang pada Sehun dan menjemput Sehun untuk menghadiri pemakaman Kris _hyung_?

Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH kepada Kris saat ia membelikan MOBIL kepadanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN kepada Kris saat ia ULANG TAHUN. Bagaimana bisa?!

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menatap Luhan yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bilang padamu." ujarnya lagi dan ia berdiri mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil yang waktu itu di beri oleh ke-empat temannya dan mereka berkata itu dari Kris.

"Kurasa, bungkusan ini untuk kita berdua." Luhan menaruh bungkusan itu di hadapan Sehun dan dirinya. Luhan tersenyum tipis bahkan NYARIS tidak terlihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Dari- Kris _hyung_." Sehun terdiam. Begitu juga Luhan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Lalu, Luhan membuka perlahan bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ini-" Luhan hanya tersenyum saat Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Sama seperti ekspresinya dulu saat ia melihat isi bungkusan ini pertama kali.

"Ya. Ini adalah-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**sebuah NARKOBA."**

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N **: Annyeong Haseo~ #deepbow. Uwaa, mianhae kalau nunggunya lama. Kyun banyak TUGAS x_x dan ini chapter udah panjangkan? ._. apa kurang panjang? /eh/

Well, Kyun gak tau kenapa UPDETNYA LAMA SEKALI TT^TT MAAFKAN KYUN :* {} Kyun tau ini ngaret hampir 1 Bulan. MAAF MAAF Dan Maafkan Kyun yang membuat acara _mari-jadian-_nya HUNHAN KYUN UNDUR TT^^TT

Di Chapter ini sebenernya KYUN udah mau ngebuat mereka Jadian. Tapi salahkan otak Kyun yang tiba-tiba melenceng ke bungkusan itu dan Kris TTATT Gomenasai~ ;A;

Kyun tadinya minggu ini mau double updet, tapi SALAHKAN UAS YANG UDAH DI DEPAN MATA JADI KYUN GAK BISA DOUBLE UPDET TT^TT Dikarenakan Kyun harus belajar :"

selese UAS Kyun bakal updet FF ini, dan isya allah double updet :") Makasih udah bisa ngertiin :* *eh*

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG HERAN APA BEDANYA BONEKA BAMBI SAMA RUSA? SAMA KYUN JUGA HERAN -_- BAMBI SAMA RUSAKAN GAK ADA BEDANYA ._. RUSA ITU JENISNYA, BAMBI ITU NAMANYA. WELL, OTAK KYUN LAGI NGE BLANK, JADI ANGGAPLAH MEREKA BEDA TTATT *maksa***

Oke, udah cukup Kyun basa-basinya. Gomawo udah baca dan review :* Kyun cinta kalian :* {} (._.)

**BIG THANKS TO :**

babyln9090 - Novey - Niiraa - haejoonma - HyunRa - opikyung0113 - purple-unicorn91 - Unnamed EXOstand - Cho ya sin - Gyurievil - chans - lidya natalia - pandarkn - zoldyk - teleportbabies - ThegorgeousLu - RirinSekarini - RZHH 261220 - aniaani47 - - Guest - Peachzt - FSRifiqa - mumu monggu - GreifannyGS - Lhiya579 - asroyasrii - cax - younlaycious88 - luluna99 - Ancient Kyungmyeon - hongkihanna

**Gomawo for Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	9. Chapter 9

"**He's Crying"**

**By : **Kim Han Byun

**Facebook : **Fristina Lovein Hafiyyah

**Instagram : **han_byun77

HunHan** Couple Here!**

**With **Baekhyun-Chanyeol** and **Kyungsoo-Suho

**It's YAOI! **No Like?** Just Close the tab-**

**.**

**.**

.

_"Luhan memiliki sejuta rahasia yang tidak di ketahui Sehun. Tragedi Kris yang meninggal lantaran bukan kecelakaan biasa. Seseorang yang misterius yang selalu mengikuti Luhan. Bahkan tragedi Luhan dan ibunya yang melarang dirinya untuk -menangis"_

-o0o-

"Na-narkoba?" Sehun menatap benda yang dipegang Luhan. Benda itu menyerupai kapsul. Jika orang tidak teliti, mungkin mereka akan menganggap bahwa itu adalah OBAT biasa. Tapi siapa sangka jika itu Narkoba?

"Ja-jadi Kris _hyung _pencandu nar-koba?" tanya Sehun tercekat. Luhan menghela napas. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Sehun akan menebak bahwa Kris adalah seorang pecandu narkoba.

"_Well, i will tell you about something. Kris is not the drug addict!_" Luhan berujar dengan sinis, seperti terdengar bahwa ia tersinggung. Sehun tersentak kaget saat Luhan sedikit membentaknya. "A-Ah Mian." ujar Sehun pelan dan hanya diikuti helaan napas Luhan.

Luhan membuka bungkus narkoba itu perlahan dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah kapsul yang sedikit terbuka. "Oh? Ini kapsul bukan? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap kapsul itu lama. Sehun menoleh dan mendekat kepada Luhan.

"Itu apa?" tanyanya. Luhan menggidikkan bahunya tidak mengerti.

_Namja _manis itu membuka kapsul tersebut secara perlahan. "Eh? Kertas?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti saat yang keluar dari kapsul tersebut bukanlah sebuah bubuk obat tetapi _kertas_?_  
_

Sehun terdiam dan menatap sebuah kertas kecil yang di pegang oleh Luhan. Pergerakan tangan Luhan terhenti saat ia membaca sebuah tulisan di kertas itu.

**_"Tolong"_**

DEG

Jantung Luhan seperti berhenti berdetak. Tolong? Apa maksudnya?

"Lu? Kau tak apa?" Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah diam mematung menatap kosong sobekan kertas yang tidak teratur di tangan kanannya.

_**"Tolong"**  
_

"I-ini apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun gemetar seraya memegang kertas itu dengan tatapan terkejut. "Aku tidak mengerti." jawab Luhan lirih.

"Aku hanya tahu bahwa isi dari bungkusan itu adalah sebuah narkoba. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata ada sebuah kertas yang terselip disana." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada tercekat. Matanya masih menggambarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Aku berprasangka bahwa. **_Kris hyung tidak mati karena kecelakaan_** **biasa. **Pasti ada yang menginginkannya mati." Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menahan air matanya mengalir. Sesak tengah menghampiri dadanya. Oh tuhan, jangan sampai ia menangis lagi. Janji adalah sebuah **janji**.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan tidak mengerti. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Kris _hyung_ bukan mati karena kecelakaan. Ini sebuah pembunuhan." serunya.

"Bagaimana–"

"Hanya sebuah hhh... _feeling_" potong Luhan cepat.

"Lu–" Sehun menatap Luhan sendu. Sehun tau _namja _di depannya tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia tahu betul. Tapi, lihatlah ke arah matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ya tuhan, ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk Luhan dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan Luhan menangis terisak di dalam dada bidangnya. Dan Sehun akan membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi itu –Hanya khayalannya.

"Pasti ada petunjuk yang lain." Luhan menghela napas sejenak dan hendak membuka satu persatu kapsul yang ada di bungkusan itu. Sehun memegang tangannya erat.

"Lu, kau gila? Jika kau membuka kapsul itu otomatis serbuk narkobanya akan keluar. Dan kau bisa kecanduan dengan hanya menghirup serbuknya saja. Lalu kau bisa menjadi **pecandu **narkoba. Hentikan Lu!" sergahnya cepat. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Pancaran matanya memang menggambarkan kemarahan dirinya yang bergejolak.

Tapi jika ditelusuri lebih dalam, pancaran mata keputus asaan-lah yang terpancar dari mata rusa itu.

"Aku tidak rela Kris _hyung_ mati begitu saja." Luhan menepis tangan Sehun kasar. Dan hendak membuka kapsul itu.

"LUHAN!" bentaknya. Luhan tercekat ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sehun dingin. Namun tidak berhasil, ia terlalu lemah kali ini. Luhan menjatuhkan kapsul itu dari tangannya. Ia terdiam, menatap kapsul itu lama. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Lu, hentikan. Kita bisa mencari tahunya bersama-sama. Tapi tidak begini caranya." Sehun menatap Luhan sendu.

"Aku menyayanginya Hun. Aku tidak ingin Kris _hyung _mati begitu saja tanpa kita ketahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi–"

"Lu.."

"Aku tidak rela Kris _hyung_ dianggap meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kau tau? Bahkan _appa_ dan perempuan itu (_eomma _Kris) sudah melupakannya. Sudah menganggap bahwa Kris meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran mereka." Luhan memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Luhan ingin menangis namun tidak bisa. Lebih tepatnya **tidak boleh**.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih–"

"terima kasih telah menjadi _hyung_ terbaikku." serunya lirih. Tidak terdengar. Luhan memejamkan matanya kembali menahan sesak yang ia rasakan. Sehun menatap _namja _yang dicintainya itu sendu.

_"terima kasih kembali sudah menjadi adik terbaikku, Lu." _suara itu bagaikan angin yang berbisik di telinga kanan Luhan. Luhan tercekat. Barusan ia tidak salah dengarkan? Suara itu suara Kris. Ia hapal dengan baik bagaimana suara Kris saat mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Lu.." Luhan menghela napas saat dirasa ia salah dengar. Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun diam.

"Menangislah." ujarnya pilu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "tidak."

"Kenapa Lu? Kau terlihat tersiksa dengan semua itu. Lihatlah hidungmu memerah seperti itu. Matamu bengkak dan bola matamu merah. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Sehun menatap Luhan marah dan seperti tidak terima. Namun tatapannya surut saat Luhan –sadar atau tidak– meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku ingin menepati janji itu Hun. Janji 3 tahun yang lalu." serunya sendu.

* * *

_Flashback - 3 years ago - __Luhan 17 years old_

"Lu? Bisa kemari sebentar?" seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil anaknya yang tengah memainkan gadgetnya dengan cuek.

Orang yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh dan menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu –Xi Hyura. Wanita paruh baya itu adalah _eomma _Luhan.

"Ada apa _eomma_?" tanyanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hyura. Hyura tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut anaknya penuh kasih sayang. Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya membalas senyuman _eomma_-nya itu.

"_Eomma_ menyayangimu Lu." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hyura. "Tentu saja _eomma _menyayangiku. Jika _eomma_ tidak menyayangiku itu aneh." jawabnya asal.

Hyura hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan anaknya yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya. Hyura menghela napas sebentar. "Kau menyanyangi Sehun bukan?" Luhan langsung menoleh kepada _eomma_-nya bingung.

"Apa maksud _eomma_?"

"Aniya, kau berjanjikan kalau akan terus bersamanya?" Luhan hanya mengangguk. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh _eomma_nya itu. Luhan hanya menggerakkan kepalanya tanda persetujuan. Entahlah.

"Ada sebuah ikatan yang sangat fatal yang pernah kalian lakukan. Dan seharusnya itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Apa maksud _eomma_? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maafkan _eomma _Lu. Maafkan _eomma_ yang tidak bisa menjadi _eomma_ yang baik untukmu."

Tes..

Satu cairan bening lolos terjatuh dari mata indah milik Hyura. Beliau menangis. Menatap anak semata wayangnya yang tengah menatapnya lugu, tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Luhan terkesiap saat _eomma_-nya itu menangis. "_Eomma waegeure?_" tanyanya khawatir.

Hyura menggeleng lemah. Ia mengelus surai rambutnya pelan.

"Lu.. berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah menangis lagi karena sesuatu. Jika itu terpaksa maka–"

"Aku tidak akan menangis _eomma_. Aku janji. Tapi, bisakah _eomma _menjelaskan apa maksud _eomma_? Luhan tidak mengerti. Sungguh."

"Maafkan _eomma_ Lu."

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Lu–" Sehun mendekat kepada Luhan. Di dekapnya _namja _manis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Luhan hanya terdiam, membiarkan tubuhnya di dekap oleh _namja _albino yang diam-diam menyuka– ah mencintainya.

"Aku tau kau ingin menepati janji _eomma_-mu. Tapi apakah ia akan setega itu membiarkan anaknya tersiksa karena tidak bisa menangis? menangis membuat orang lega Lu. Kau tau itu–" Sehun menghela napas pelan saat dirasa hembusan napas Luhan tercekat. Sehun tau ia menahan isakannya.

"–maka menangislah." ucapan itu membuat Luhan mengeluarkan isakannya. Sehun mendengar isakan itu seraya tersenyum pilu. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Luhan terisak, tapi ia tidak menangis. Bodoh, ia menahan tangisannya.

"Lu, hentikan. Kau menyiksa dirimu perlahan." ujarnya sedikit geram. Luhan menggeleng lemah. Memegang erat baju Sehun, berupaya menahan tangisannya. Sehun yakin bahwa kini mata Luhan bengkak dan hidungnya merah. Ya tuhan.

"Luhan! Jika kau seperti ini terus, sama saja kau membunuhku perlahan! Aku benci melihatmu yang pura-pura kuat. Aku benci melihatmu yang terus saja menepati janji itu. Aku tau itu janji dari _eomma_-mu, tapi–" Sehun mengatur napasnya dan ia menatap Luhan yang semakin memegang erat bajunya. Oh lihatlah, ia ketakutan dengan bentakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"–tapi jangan seperti ini Lu." Sehun menstabilkan nada suaranya dan mengelus surai rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, air mata lolos terjatuh dari mata rusa Luhan. Ia menangis. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan karena Sehun. Ini karena kemauannya sendiri.

Baju Sehun basah, ia merasakannya. Sehun tersenyum pilu dan memeluk Luhan, sambil bergumam sendu "Menangislah Lu."

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka. Tapi apakah mereka sadar? Ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu. Orang itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan err.. entahlah. Seseorang yang misterius –memakai jubah berwarna hitam. Ia menutup pelan pintu kamar dan mendesah pelan saat ia melihat adegan yang tidak pantas di lihat orang lain–

–ciuman.

Sehun dan Luhan _berciuman_.

* * *

"Eunghh..." Luhan bergumam pelan saat matahari memancarkan sinarnya tepat ke arah matanya. Luhan mengusap matanya pelan dan merentangkan tangannya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening sesaat. _Namja_ itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

_menemukan sobekan kertas di dalam pil narkoba-mendengar suara Kris _(yang ia yakini bahwa itu hanya khayalannya)_-ia menceritakan seperempat kejadian 3 tahun lalu-Sehun mendekapnya-ia menangis dan_...

"Selamat pagi pangeran tidur."

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Luhan menoleh ke asal suara itu berada. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat sosok orang yang selama ini menjadi –tuannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan sinis.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bukankah dia dari kemarin memang sudah disini? Ah lebih tepatnya tadi malam. "Aku–"

"Tunggu. Oh iya aku ingat kau bersamaku tadi malam. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pulang?" potong Luhan cepat.

"Aku–"

"Jangan bilang kau tidur bersamaku dalam 1 ranjang." Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Dan Sehun hanya mendengus. "Luhan, aku–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?" potongnya lagi. "Lu, aku–"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun padakukan? Atau jangan-jangan kau memperkosaku? Oh Ya tuhan! Jika itu benar terjadi maka harus aku laporkan ke–"

"YA XI LUHAN!" Sehun menatap horror Luhan yang tengah memasang wajah _innocent_-nya. "Apa?" tanyanya kelewat polos. Sehun mendengus sebal. "kau mengetahuinya?" Luhan menggeleng. "mengetahui apa?"

"Rumahmu kosong."

"Huh?"

"Rumahmu tidak ada orang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Astaga Lu.. rumahmu tidak ada orang. Semalam seingatku ada para _maid_-mu. Tapi sekarang kosong tidak ada orang–kecuali kita." jelasnya setengah kesal. Luhan manggut-manggut lucu. Andai saja jika ia tidak ingat siapa 'dirinya' sudah ia terkam lawan bicaranya. Ia pasti sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke _namja _itu dan (teruskan sendiri ya) -_-

"Tidak ada orang ya–" Luhan seperti tengah berpikir sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Tiba-tiba Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya sampai–

"ASTAGA!" Luhan berteriak mengagetkan Sehun yang tengah sibuk bekhayal ria yang tidak-tidak. "ada apa Lu?"

**"Narkoba**-nya hilang!" Luhan menunjuk lantai kamarnya yang tengah bersih dan tidak ada apapun disana. Sehun terkejut dan langsung membekap mulut Luhan. "Ya! Kau ingin mati?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya dan mencubit pipi chubby milik Luhan.

"Ya! Bisa saja ada orang yang mendengar perkataanmu dan langsung menuju kesini, lalu melaporkan kita bahwa kita adalh seorang pecandu narkoba." jawabnya gemas. Luhan manggut-manggut imut dan menatap Sehun. "Jadi, dimana narkobanya?"

"Astaga Luhan." Sehun menepuk jidatnya menghadapi lawan bicaranya.

"Narkobanya sudah aku masukkan ke bungkusan itu dan aku letakkan di tempat rahasiamu. Nanti siang akan aku kirim ke polisi." jawabnya lagi. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar kata _polisi_. "Kenapa dikirim ke polisi?"

"Biar tidak disangka kalau kita adalah pecandu dan pengedar narkoba."

"Tapikan tidak ada yang tau."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Luhan.

"Maksudku tidak ada yang tau bahwa kita menyimpan narkoba." Jawabnya polos. Kelewat polos.

"XI LUHAN!" Sehun memasang wajah datar miliknya. Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa berdebat dengan _namja _polos semacam ini. Setau dirinya, Luhan itu adalah anak yang lugu tetapi dingin. Dan bahkan sangat dingin.

"iya apa?" tanyanya nyengir. Sehun _mencium_ bibir Luhan sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. "Mandi ya, setelah itu aku tunggu di ruang makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu."

Setelah itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam membeku di kasurnya, menatap polos punggung Sehun yang perlahan mulai hilang di balik pintu. "sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu." gumamnya pelan lalu mengerjapkan matanya.

* * *

Tuk.. tuk..

Sehun memainkan jarinya di atas meja makan seraya menatap bubur di depannya dengan pandangan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangannya dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar Luhan yang masih tertutup rapat.

Sehun memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam. Masih terbayang suara seksi Luhan yang mende–sah kepadanya. Oh, sehun juga masih terbayang wajah sensual Luhan yang membuat Sehun –hampir– tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sehun menepis pikiran kotornya yang terus berlanjut di dalam otak _yadong-_nya -_- Oh yang benar saja, ada apa dengannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara dingin Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun terkejut dan dibalas cengiran Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dan segera duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Luhan basa-basi. "Lalu siapa lagi?" jawabnya asal.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memasukkan satu suapan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apakah itu enak?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. "Semua bubur di dunia ini rasanya sama." jawabnya dingin. Sehun hanya menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan pandangannya tertuju pada–

DEG

–Leher putih milik Luhan yang menurutnya err.. sangat _seksi_.

"Kau melihat apa?" Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang tengah menatapnya intens. Untuk yang kedua kalinya suara Luhan mengagetkannya dan membuatnya terkesiap namun ia segera memasang wajah datarnya. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat dan ikut memasukkan satu suapan ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan hanya menatapnya aneh dan kembali memakan sarapan paginya. Dan terjadilah aura _awkward_ yang mengelilingi mereka. Luhan terdiam, asyik berkutat dengan buburnya. Sedangkan Sehun mencoba menepis pemikiran kotor yang ada di otaknya.

Dan sarapan pagi ini berakhir dengan –_awkward_.

Jadi, Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?

* * *

_Flashback Last Night_–

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang baru saja tertidur di dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya tenang, terlihat tanpa beban. Sesekali Luhan meracau tidak jelas dan itu membuat Sehun merasa sakit. Entah kenapa disaat Luhan meracau, hatinya bagaikan tertancap jutaan jarum. Oke ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Lu, aku mencintaimu." gumam Sehun tiba-tiba. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan seraya mengelus pelan pipinya dengan lembut. "Sangat mencintaimu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun menghela napas sebentar dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu dengan baik." ujarnya pelan. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu menyiksamu. _Saranghae_, _neomu saranghaeyo_ Xi Luhan." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lama. "Eungghh..." Sehun terkejut dan segera melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya raut wajah Luhan yang berubah. Oh _damn_! Sehun berani bersumpah, bahwa wajah Luhan kini sungguh sangat seksi!

"Se-sehun-ah." Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Luhan membuka matanya dan memanggil namanya. "Lu?"

"Aku mencintaimu. _Nado saranghae_." ujarnya pelan dan –sadar–tidak sadar– Luhan _menempelkan_ bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Eummhh..." Luhan mendesah pelan saat –tidak sadar– Sehun melumat bibirnya. Oh Ya Tuhan! Demi apapun di dunia ini! Desahannya sangat seksi! Oh _damn_, mimpi apa ia kemarin hingga bisa mengalami peristiwa ini?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dan sesekali mencoba menerobos mulut Luhan yang daritadi terdiam. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Dan tiba-tiba ciuman Sehun terhenti saat sadar bahwa –Luhan hanya mengigau–.

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? MENCIUM DAN BAHKAN MELUMAT BIBIR SEORANG XI LUHAN SAAT IA TIDAK SADAR? MAMPUS KAU OH SEHUN!

_END of Flashback-_

* * *

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi asyik memikirkan sesuatu. Entah ia sedang memikirkan apa. Yang jelas wajahnya terlihat, _frustasi_?

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan yang menatap layar televisi dengan bosan. "Apa?" Sehun malah balik bertanya dan membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya yang apa?" kini Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuat Sehun ikutan bingung. "Huh? Tunggu-tunggu, kita membicarakan apa?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hanya berdiam diri disini sambil menonton sebuah acara yang membosankan?" _Namja _itu mendengus pelan dan melempar remote televisi yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan kasar.

Sehun mencermati apa maksud dari ucapan Luhan.

Saat ia mengerti Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kedai _bubble tea _yang berada di sebrang taman kota?" tawarnya. Luhan mendelik dan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Ide bagus"

* * *

"Sudah banyak berubah ya.." gumam Luhan pelan sambil melihat sekeliling kedai _bubble tea_ itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa ada niatan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cup _bubble tea _miliknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa di kedai ini sudah banyak yang berubah–" Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Mungkin sehun kira ucapan Luhan sudah selesai tapi...

"–bahkan foto _itu_ sudah tidak ada" gumamnya pelan. Luhan menunduk sedih dan menatap Sehun yang asyik dengan minuman bubble teanya.

"Hey, Lu~ setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota?" tawar Sehun semangat. Luhan terkesiap dan menatap manik mata Sehun. "Huh?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke taman kota sehabis ini." ulangnya lagi. "Terserah kau saja selama tidak di rumah."

Sehun terdiam dan menatap Luhan yang tengah menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun tengah menamppakkan _smirk_ andalannya. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi kali ini? Sebuah adegan ciuman yang lebih panas dari tadi malam? -_-

Sehun dengan segera menghabiskan minumannya. Ditunggunya _namja _cantik di hadapannya untuk menghabiskan minumannya itu. Ia tidak menyuruh Luhan segera menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Cuman dirinya saja yang –harus– menunggu Luhan meminum habis _bubble tea__-_nya.

Sehun memainkan jarinya diatas meja. Lalu ia Menatap Luhan dengan itens dan itu cukup membuat Luhan risih.

"Kau menungguku menghabiskan minuman ini?" tanya Luhan sinis dan diikuti anggukan polos dari Sehun. "Aku tidak mau." ujarnya dingin dan meminum bubble teanya perlahan. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya –mencoba berakting _aegyo_–

Luhan melirik sekilas dan mendesis. "Hentikan aksi _aegyo_-mu itu, lebih imutan aku tau." ujarnya lagi. Sehun berdecih dan hendak pergi menuju taman kota, bermaksud meninggalkan Luhan. Seakan membaca pikiran dan gerakan Sehun, Luhan mendesah lalu menatap Sehun horror.

"_Arraseo, arra_ aku akan cepat menghambiskan minuman ini." Luhan mendengus sebal dan segera menyeruput bubble teanya cepat. Tanpa sadar, Sehun tengah mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'kena kau Luhan'_

**-TBC-**

**A/N **: Oke ya, Kyun gak mau kebanyakan bacot. Kyun cuman mau minta maaf buat para readers yang nunggu lanjutan FF ini. _jesunghamnida_. Kyun gak bisa apdet cepet gara-gara banyak alasan dan kyun sempet blank sama FF ini karena lupa dengan alur ceritanya. Tapi akhirnya Kyun inget dan siap-siap aja kalian buat dapet kejutan yang rada _absurd_ dari Kyun wkwkwk.

Alasan Kyun gak bisa apdet cepet karena :  
1. Kyun sempet kehilangan file chapter ke 9-nya. Kyun itu kesel banget karena kalau gak salah itu udah 3500 word, jadi Kyun terpaksa ngetik ulang dengan alur yang berbeda karena jujur, Kyun lupa alurnya.

2. Kyun terlalu asyik terjun di dunia RP jadi ya gini hasilnya. Apalagi di dunia RP itu gak main-main. Kalau kita patah hati ya patah hati beneran. Gila ya padahal itu cuman RP. Dan gara-gara itu juga Tulisan ini ketunda.

3. Kyun sempet banyak _trouble _dari Laptop sama Wi-fi Kyun. Jadi ya kalian taulah.

4. Summary ini berubah karena ternyata cerita ini alurnya di luar dugaan Kyun. Kyun tadinya emang pengen bikin FF ini cuman 10 chapter. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyun sendiri susah kalau gak bikin Luhan nangis. Jadi Kyun ubah alurnya. dan kalau soal ending gak berubah kok :) Endingnya udah Kyun siapin dari dulu wkwk

Jadi Kyun minta maaf ya sekali lagi. Untuk kalian yang nunggu kapan HunHan jadian, mungkin chapter depan wkwk. Dan maafkan Kyun gara-gara rating ini sedikit menjurus ke M -_- Kyun berharap kalian seneng karena ini chapter Full HunHan moment wkwk mungkin chapter depan juga.

Kyun mungkin bakal masukin ChanBaek sama SuD.O lagi pas di chapter 11. Jadi kalian tunggu aja ya wkwk. Terima kasih buat readers yang setia nunggu lanjutan FF ini wkwk /bow/

**BIG THANKS TO :**

babyln9090 - Novey - Niiraa - haejoonma - HyunRa - opikyung0113 - purple-unicorn91 - Unnamed EXOstand - Cho ya sin - Gyurievil - chans - lidya natalia - pandarkn - zoldyk - teleportbabies - ThegorgeousLu - RirinSekarini - RZHH 261220 - aniaani47 - - Guest - Peachzt - FSRifiqa - mumu monggu - GreifannyGS - Lhiya579 - asroyasrii - cax - younlaycious88 - luluna99 - Ancient Kyungmyeon - hongkihanna - deerpop - Byunchann - GreifannyGS - ferina-refina - CY Destiny - Kim Bo Mi - leedongsun3 - wahyuthetun - Arraa

**Gomawo for Review ^^**

**(**yang tidak tercantumkan mianhae ne, kalian bisa ngasih tau Kyun kok kalau Kyun enggak nyantumin nama kalian wkwk mianhae**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR?**


End file.
